Harmony In Disarray
by Shade Penn
Summary: AU.All the Russo's ecept for Alex and Leigh die in Mission City. the two siblings now have to cope with their loss, and giant alient robots. It gets even more intersting when the Allspark energy has fused with one of them.
1. Gone

I own nothing, except for Leigh.

1. Gone

* * *

Silver flecked emerald eyes stared blankly out of the passing buildings that were destroyed. Not even an hour earlier before, there had been some huge alien robots fighting each other. Then not long after it was over did some government looking people come and started gathering people up, herself and adoptive older sister included. She had no idea what happened to the rest of their family, but she got a knot in her stomach every time she thought about them.

She felt a hand squeeze hers in reassurance and turned to her sister. The brown-eyed girl gave her a reassuring smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. She had no idea how long it was until the vehicle they were in came to some building that looked like it was connected to a dam. They were all but dragged out and into the building and they heard the words, "High energy readings," and "Cube radiation." They had no idea about what the latter meant, but they knew what the former meant. Their magic.

When two men in black suits tried to separate them, the emerald-eyed girl clung to the brown-eyed one for dear life. After trying and failing to separate them, they were both thrown into what looked like an interrogation room.

Soon after, another guy in a black suit came in holding two files. "Alexandra Marguerite Russo, and Leigh Harmony Russo." he read from the files. "Hate to tell you this, but your families dead."

While the green-eyed girl froze, the brown-eyed girl sneered at the apathy in the man's voice. "Then you better let us go, cause we didn't do anything."

"You see, this is how it works." The man said. "Your families dead, which makes you legally dead. In other words, you two ain't going anywhere."

* * *

Leigh was curled up into a ball and her head was resting in Alex's lap. "What's going to happen to us?" The helplessness in the 14 yr old's voice was heart-breaking.

"I don't know Leigh, I don't know." Alex said sadly.

"They're gone. They're all gone." Leigh cried as tears ran down her face. Once again, her family was ripped away from her. But at least she still had Alex.

"That's it, let it out." Alex wasn't good at comforting others, but Leigh was the exception. Alex too wanted desperately to weep for their loss, but she had to be the strong one now. If not for her own sake, then for Leigh's sake.

* * *

I'm making Alex more mature in this because now she has to be the strong older sibling.


	2. Savior

I own nothing, except for Leigh.

2. Savior

* * *

Days seemed to blend into weeks as both Leigh and Alex were trapped in the dark. Only Alex's strong presence kept Leigh's sanity intact. Each day Scientists would always take their readings and blood from Leigh. They both got the feeling that they were just experiments to these people.

Then one day, it stopped. No readings, no blood samples, no nothing. Bot even a day later the door to their prison was opened, but instead of a scientist or even a guy in a black suit, it was a guy in a army outfit. The man looked both appalled and pitying. Slowly, he came in and held his hands out in a peaceful gesture. "What happened to you two?"

Alex tensed slightly, but once she perceived that he meant no harm, she relaxed, if only slightly. "Who are you?" The lack out water had made her voice scratchy.

"Captain Will Lennox. And your name?" The man asked.

"Alex. This is my sister Leigh." Alex said. "What's going to happen to us?"

The man smiled. "Your safe now, we're gonna get you out of here."

Alex frowned. "Those people said that our family was dead. That we were dead." she shook slightly.

"Hey, it's okay." Lennox said. Alex stopped shaking. "Will you trust me to help you?"

Alex looked at Leigh. "I don't wanna wake her up, she's been through so much."

"It's okay, I'll carry her." Lennox finally made it over to them and gently picked Leigh up and held her over his shoulder. He then helped Alex up with his free arm, noting how she tried not to cringe when she got onto her feet. "Now, just take your time, and you'll be out of here soon."

Alex actually smiled. "Good. I just want to the nightmare of this place gone."

Holding firmly onto Lennox's arm, they made their way out of the room and outside. Alex managed to see a bunch of army men before they were on the plane. Lennox laid Leigh down on some nets at the front, near the cockpit. He helped Alex sit next to her and got them a blanket.

"Now, you just rest." he said . After Alex nodded and closed her eyes, he walked over to Epps, who had just gotten onto the plane. "They're just kids." he said quietly.

"What do we do with them." Epps asked.

"We take them back to Diego Garcia with us of course. Whatever those S-Seven bastards wanted with them, maybe they won't be too traumatized to tell us." Will gave them a sympathetic glance. "For their sakes."

* * *

Kind yet sad blue optics stared down at the two children with sympathy. He turned his optics to the yellow-green mech also looking at them sadly. "What is their condition?"

The CMO sighed. "Both of them are malnourished and severally dehydrated. The younger one has had much blood taken from her, but she'll be okay, her mental state may be an entirely different thing though. The older one has several bruises and has fractured ribs, but nothing was taken from her.

"Anything wrong, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"There is one thing." Ratchet began. "Both have high energy levels of an unknown source, but the younger one, she has another energy that matches traces of the Allspark."

"The Allspark was destroyed." Prime contradicted.

"I'll have to run some tests, but I'll wait until she's awake, no nee to traumatize them further." Ratchet said.

"Both." Prime corrected. "Both of them."


	3. Alex

I own nothing, except for Leigh.

3. Alex

* * *

The sound Alex awoke to was a low humming sound. She opened her brown eyes and sat up wincing from the pain in her ribs._ 'Where...?'_ the events came back to her. Being told her family was dead, being in the dark, the tests on Leigh, getting rescued. Her eyes looked around frantically as she came to a realization. Leigh! Where was Leigh? Her tension subsided when she spotted Leigh near her, but then frowned at the IV in her hand, then she noticed one in her own. _'Well, at least whoever we were given to take care of is actually taking care of us.'_

Alex looked around, everything seemed gigantic. "Hello? Anybody here?" she wasn't expecting an answer, but to her surprise...

"Yes, youngling?" A came from...a hummer on the floor?

Alex thought back to Mission City. _'No way.'_ she thought. "Are you a good alien or a bad alien?"

The hummer seemed surprised. "How did you know what I was?"

Alex shrugged. "Mission City, besides, I've seen stranger things before."

"Ah. Well, to answer your inquiry. I'm an Autobot, a good alien, if you will." The hummer answered.

"What's your name? I'm Alex." she said.

"Ratchet." The hummer said.

"Well, Ratch, can you tell me where we are?" Alex asked.

"Diego Garcia. You and the other young one are in my Med Bay." Ratchet then began transforming and Alex watched awed. Eve the taxi she brought to life couldn't do that!

"That was wicked cool!" Alex exclaimed. "Are there more of you Autobots?"

"Yes. Tell me youngling, what was your reason for being in Sector Seven." Ratchet asked gently.

Alex flinched and automatically her hand reached out and held Leigh's in reassurance, as if to make sure she was still there. "Well, they said our family was dead, that we were dead.." she scowled at nothing at nothing in particular. "When they came to take our readings and Leigh's blood, they'd always restrain me because I was always protecting her." she snorted. "You probably think I'm stupid, getting injured for trying to protect my sister."

"Trust me, I've seen stupidity at it's worst. I find what you did was maybe a bit reckless and admirable that you fought back against them to protect someone precious to you." Ratchet said thoughtfully.

"Er, thank you." Alex said hesitantly. She wasn't used to getting compliments. She then frowned at Leigh. "How is she?"

"She is dehydrated and malnourished, same for yourself, and some blood loss, but otherwise she is physically fine. It's her mental state that is troubling." Ratchet said.

"That's not surprising, she never fought back, so they'd just take her blood and leave. She told me that it was gonna happen anyway, and told me not to hurt myself defending her." she shook her head. "It's funny, she tried to protect me too, just differently." she sighed and looked up at Ratchet. "When will she wake?"

"She should wake from recharge at the next solar cycle at the most." Ratchet said. "If it's alright, I'd like your consent to run some tests on her." Alex gave him a poisonous look. "Not now though! And it's be scans, nothing else."

Alex bit her lip. "Even if it is just scans, it should be her choice."

"I understand."

Alex suddenly brightened. "So, can I go?"

"Not a chance." Ratchet crossed his arms. "This is _my_ Med Bay and you two are _my _patients, and you will not leave until _I _have deemed you both healthy, both physical and mentally." he said sternly.

Alex smiled despite herself. "You sound like my dad, 'You can't do this,' 'You can't do that,' 'You shouldn't have left your brother on Mars, Alex."'

"'Left your brother on Mars'?" Ratchet repeated with a raised optic ridge.

"I'm a wizard." Alex blurted out.

Ratchet's optics dimmed. When they brightened, he looked at Alex oddly. "Your human Internet states that wizards are mystical _male_ beings."

Alex waved her hand. "Stereotype. Anyone with magic is called a wizard."

"Magic does not exist, according to your Internet." Ratchet said.

This time Alex raised a brow. "Want proof?" she pointed at her hand. "Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia." A bar of chocolate appeared in her hand.

Ratchet just looked stunned, but his CPU got a kick start when he saw she was about to eat it. He quickly toke it from her. "From what I have read on human physiology, it is inadvisable to eat this 'chocolate' substance, on an empty fuel tank, or stomach as you humans call them."

Alex pouted. "Alright, how 'bout pancakes?"

Ratchet's optics dimmed once again. "Where in the Pit am I suppose to get that?"

Alex smiled. "Commakus Pancakus." A plate of pancakes appeared in Alex's hand.

Ratchet shook his head. "I believe you are what the humans define as a 'Smart-Alec'"

"Can I eat them then?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Don't eat it too fast, you just woke." Ratchet said sternly.

Alex nodded and began to carefully eat the first real meal she's had in who-knows-how-long.


	4. Leigh

I own nothing, except for Leigh.

4. Leigh

* * *

Leigh groaned as she felt her head. Her eyes opened and froze upon seeing the IV in her hand, heart rate increasing, but decreased when she saw the brown-haired girl. "Alex?"

Alex looked at her and smiled happily. "Leigh! You're awake!" she quickly conjured up pancakes and helped Leigh sit up. "Ratchet was right."

Leigh looked confused. "Who's Ratchet?"

"He's the Autobot medic, he's the one that's been taking care of us." Alex said.

"Autobot?" Leigh asked puzzled.

"Those giant robot aliens, the good ones." Alex explained. She held up a pancake. "Ratchet said you could eat once you woke, but don't eat too fast."

"Where is this, 'Ratchet'?" Leigh asked.

"Ratchet went to get us some water." Alex smiled mischievously. 'He got a bit angry when I turned my water into grape juice the first time."

Leigh frowned. "Are we safe?"

"Yes, youngling, you are safe." A new voice said.

Leigh looked at the giant lime green mech that walked in. "You must be Ratchet."

"That is correct." Ratchet looked sternly at Alex as he handed them bottled water. "And you, no turning this into a liquified organic substance, again."

Alex grinned cheekily. "I won't" she said innocently. Ratchet snorted.

Leigh drank the water gratefully. "Water never tasted so good." she murmured. She glanced down at the injection marks on her arms and flinched. "What's gonna happen to us?"

"You will not be harmed, if that is what you are referring to. We are nothing like the slaggers that toke you both captive." Ratchet tried to rein in his anger at Sector Seven. "I don't want to intrude, but I need to run some scans on you." Leigh flinched. "It won't hurt, you'll only feel a tingling sensation."

Leigh still looked uneasy, but nodded. She felt her lip twitch upward at the feeling of the scan. 'It tickles!'

"Unbelievable." Ratchet muttered.

"What? What is it?" Leigh asked frantically.

"Besides your magic. The Allspark energy seems to fused with you and your magic."

"What does that mean?" Leigh asked confused.

"It means that you, Leigh, are now the Allspark."

Leigh's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"It is the life force of our home planet, essentially." Ratchet said.

"Oh." Leigh then laid back down. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm going to faint now." With that, she closed her eyes.

Alex then looked like nothing had happened. "So, when will we be able to meet the other Autobots?"


	5. Autobot

I own nothing, except for Leigh.

5. Autobot

* * *

Leigh fidgeting as she clung to Alex as they were lowered to the ground by Ratchet. "Where are you taking us anyway?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to meet the other Autobots. Prime insisted." Ratchet snorted. "You two are not allowed to use any magic until I clear you."

Leigh looked at Alex as they walked off the metal hand and onto the floor. "Just like dad." She watched in awe as Ratchet transformed. "But even dad couldn't dad that!"

Ratchet opened the back door. "Now hurry up, younglings."

Leigh got in cautiously and noticed the door at the back of the Med Bay. She frowned slightly. "How many Autobots are there?"

"Better yet, how much are you going to tell them?" Alex asked.

"I will leave out the part about your magic, and I would like to know there reaction to you both before I tell them about the Allspark now being Leigh." Ratchet said. "As for your other inquiry, we just had some new arrivals the other Solar cycle."

Leigh blinked. "Oddly enough, I think he just said the other day."

Alex shook her head smiling. Then she frowned. "Hey! Where did you put my chocolate bar!"

This time, Leigh shook her head.

* * *

Leigh stared blankly at the assorted vehicles. The ver cool vehicles. "They're cars."

"Alt-mode." Ratchet corrected.

"Whatever, they're awesome looking!" Alex said admiring both now clean self and the paint job of the DeLorean. Then she felt the tingle of a scan. "Did you just scan me?" she asked scowling.

Thencar didn't seemed detered by her scowl, he'd gotten far scarier looks from Ratchet. "I was merely indulging my curiosity as I am not allowed to take on any organic experiments."

Alex blinked. She knew something was definetly wrong as she had just understood that. "So you're like a scientist or something?"

"You mean you acutally understood that?" A red Lambo asked.

"I had a genius nerd brother, so I'm apparently fluent in geek talk." Alex dead panned.

The hangar went silent and Alex had a feeling that they were looking up what she said. It was only confirmed when the identical Lambos-save there yellow and red paint jobs-bursted out laughing, Ratchet made a sound which could pass for a snort, and the DeLorean seemed to sink on its shocks, and she had a feeling that if it was in bi-pedal mode, it would've looked sheepish if possible.

"Younglings." The Peterbilt semi-truck started. "I am Autobot leader, Opyimus Prime."

Alex looked awed. "Cool!"

"wait, why haven't you transformed?" Leigh looked up at the high ceiling and the deserted hangar. "The place is big enough, and here's no one around."

"We do not want to frihten you after your ordeal." Optimus said.

Alex adopted the deadpan expression she seemed to favor lately. "We just spent who-knows-how-long in a Med Bay with a medic tha acts like a mother hen-or possible worse. What could be scarier?"

The red Lambo laughed again. "I like this human."

"I'm not human." Alex corrected.

Leigh slapped a hand on her head as there was silence, then all the 'Bots scanned Alex and Leigh. "Way to go, Alex, you just blew our secret."

Alex made a face as close to sheepish as she was ever gonna look. "Oops?" she shrugged.

"Their energy readings are very high, much higher than a normal human's should be." The black Topkick said. "If you're not human, then what are you?"

"Wizard." Alex said simply.

Again, for the third time there was a silence and this one was broken by the happy chatter of the DeLorean. "How interesting! How would it sound if-"

"No." Alex said flatly.

"You try making these two into your lab rats, then I'll reformat you into a toaster oven, Wheeljack!" Ratchet proclaimed.

Alex watched the car back away slightly. "Yes, of course." he said fearfully.

Alex smirked. "Are they all afraid of you, Hatchet?" she asked.

The red Lambo snickered. "I _really_ like this, er, wizardy girl."


	6. Revival

I own nothing, except for Leigh.

6. Revival

* * *

After formal introductions were made, Ratchet had all but rushed both Alex and Leigh to the Med Bay. He had cleared Alex, but Leigh still needed to recover.

"Ah, why do I still need to be here?" Leigh whined.

"Because you still need to rest." Ratchet gave Leigh one last scan before taking Alex out, who waved at Leigh as she left.

Leigh waved back and laid back down. Though hers eyes wandered back to the extra door. Leigh 'Hmmed' and looked over the edge of the berth and 'Hmmed' again. She snapped her fingers as she thought of a way to get down. "I got it! Threemetris Movetris!" she then appeared on the floor and walked over to the door. "Gothrough Mothrough!" The door whizzed as she went through it. "Threemetris Movetris!" she then appeared on the table and saw a small silver bot. she felt a swell of sadness and compassion. The name came to her. _'Jazz…'_ she thought and saw that the body was fully repaired. She climed atop his chest plate to where his spark chamber was. She felt her magic and something she identified as the Allspark energy course through her finger tips as she pressed her hands to the spark chamber. "Murriata Animata."

Leigh watched as a bright blue glow slipped through the armor and highlighted her face, which was in awe. The visor flickered blue and her eyes met the visor. "Wow, did I do that?"

The bot gaveher a strange look as he picked her up and placed her in his palm. "Where did you come from?"

Leigh flinched, then her eyeys widened. "Well, Jazz. I was brought here. Now let me ask you something; do any of you bots disoey Ratchet?"

Jazz grinned. "Only if ya lookin' fer an early offlining."

Leigh slapped her forehead. "I'm so dead."

* * *

Alex noticed that Ratchet had stiffened. She looked up and saw his face looked between crossed and worried. "What's wong?"

"Your sister," Ratchet started, "Does she normally follow orders?"

Alex smirked. "She's like me. So no."

"Another Sunny 'n Sides." Ratchet muttered.

"What did she do?" Alex asked.

"She used her powers and-" Ratchet's expression turned to one she hadn't seen yet. "She's using the Allspark's power!"

"Whoa!" Alex yelled as Ratchet whirled around nd moved faster than Alex thought the old bot could move.

The CMO noticed that Leigh wasn't in her bed nor were there any signs she was still there with the exception… _Jazz. _He thought and went to the back room. Only to stop short at the sight of Leigh sitting in Jazz's palm, both laughing.

Jazz looked up grinning. "Hey Doc-bot, we were just talking about you."

"Jazz, you're online, but…how?" Then Ratchet spotted Leigh like he just noticed she was there. "You and I are gonna have words, later though. I have a ptient to tend to." Ratchet plucked Leigh out of Jazz's palm and placed her and Alex on another table.

"I feel fine fine Ratch! The lil' lady did good." Jazz said.

"You not getting off that easily." Ratchet then started scnning the silver bot and opened his . :Prime? Get down to the Med Bay, you're gonna wanna see this.:

:What happened? Are Alex and Leigh alright?: Prime sent back.

:Their fine, Leigh though used her magic, and lets just say her control over the Allspark is greater than we thought.: Ratchet sent and with, he cut the . he sent a glare Leigh's way. "Not that it isn't great to have Jazz back, but _what did you do?_"

Leigh cringed and hid behind Alex. "Um." Her voice got meek. "I mixed the Allspark energy with my magic so that it would work better, then I did the animation spell to Give Jazz his life back."

"Intriguing." Ratchet muttered.

"So Doc-bot, can I go?" Jazz asked.

"No way in the Pit. You might've just got back from the Matrix, but you're not going anywhere until I clear you." Ratchet waved his wrench for emphasis.

"Slag." Jazz muttered. Then he sent a sent at Leigh. "Worth a shot, lil' lady." Leigh smiled slightly, still feeling cowed by Ratchet.

Any further conversation was cut off by the door sliding open. The Autobot leader stared in disbelief and surprise. "Jazz?"

"The one and only." Jazz grinned.

"How?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Her." Ratchet pointed at Leigh.

Leigh cowed even more as Optimus came over to their table. "Leigh, did you bring Jazz back?"

"Um, yeah." Leigh said softly. "I just felt so sad for some reason when I saw him." She bit her lip. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you are notin trouble. But do not do anything like this unsupervised. What if you had lost control and injured yourself?" Optimus asked. While he was grateful for bringing Jazz back, she was to important to lose.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to do anything like this unsupervised again." Leigh said. Then she looked at her hands and back at something in the back of the room. And she couldn't shake the feeling it was also important.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Leigh finds out what is at the back of the room.

_Next Chapter: Sparkling_


	7. Sparkling

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

7. Sparkling

* * *

Alex saw a silver bot walking up to her and Leigh. "So, the Hatchet finally let you out of the Med Bay?"

Jazz chuckled. "Yup, though he did tell me to get Leigh."

Leigh grumbled as she stepped into the mechs palm. "Bye! See ya later!" she waved at Alex, then looked up at the mech's face. "So why does he want to see me ?"

"Don't know lil' lady." Jazz said.

"Well, how's everybody been treating you since you've gotten back?" Leigh asked.

Jazz grinned. "Everyone's been starin' at meh like I'm some ghost thing. Their respect for ya has grown since they now know you're the Allspark."

Leigh smiled half-heartedly. They soon came to the Med Bay and Ratchet seemed to be working on something. "So Ratch, what ya wanna see me for?"

"This." Ratchet stepped out of the way to reveal a tiny silver body covered with orange armour.

"Is that a sparkling shell?" Jazz asked surprised. "Where'd ya get it?"

"Wheeljack made it." Ratchet said flatly.

Leigh cringed back. "Is it going to explode?"

"No, silly youngling, that's why I am checking it." Ratchet said.

"Oh." Leigh stared at the little body. "Jazz, please put me on the table." Once on the table, Leigh kneeled down beside the body. She felt a swell of compassion and impatient joy at seeing the shell and felt her magic mingle once again with the Allspark energy. She placed a hand on the small chest plate. "Is it a femme or a mech?"

"Mech." Ratchet replied.

Leigh nodded and concentrated. "Muriatta Animata!" A bright blue glow showed through the chest plate. There was a beat of tense silence before bright golden green optics onlined. The orange sparkling chirped and clicked at Leigh. She smiled softly. "Welcome to the world…Peregrine."

* * *

There was dead silence, one that was only broken by the fearful clicking of a sparkling that had his face buried into Leigh's side. The mechs gathered were brought out of their stupor by the sound and the most logical question was asked: How?

Leigh looked at Ratchet, who nodded. Then she looked up at Jazz, who was holding both her and Peregrine in his palm, and nodded. Leigh toke a deep breath. "I did it. I gave the sparkling life."

Alex looked confused from her perch on Jazz's shoulder. "Why do you all look so shocked? Surely you must have seen a sparkling before." 

"Sparklings have not been seen or created for a very long time." Optimus answered softly, staring at the little life in wonder and awe. He knelt down to them and ran a large finger down the sparkling's back. "It's okay little one, no one's going to hurt you." His optics moved to Leigh. "What's his designation?"

Leigh smiled and stroked the small gray helm. "Peregrine, I named him after my brother. His optics are the same color his eyes had been."

"Wow." Sideswipe breathed. "Can you make more?" he asked excitedly.

"Not now." Leigh said then yawned. "I'm really tired."

"No wonder. That was incredibly draining on your energy." Ratchet said after scanning Leigh.

"Um, before you go into recharge, may we see the sparkling?" Hound asked nervously.

Leigh stared at him confused before realizing that Peregrine was practically hiding behind her. "Come on Perry. They won't hurt you, they just want to see you."

Peregrine clicked and tentatively moved away from Leigh's side and looked at the giant bots. He cooed at them before scurrying back to Leigh's side and clinging to her like a shy child would to their mother.

Leigh's smile turned tired. "I really want to go to sleep, if that's okay?"

Peregrine clicked in his own agreement to the statement.


	8. Protoform

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

8. Protoform

* * *

"We're going out! We're going out!" Leigh cheered and was all but bouncing in her seat. Alex smiled. It had taken a lot of convincing, but they had managed to get permission to get off the island and back to a city, preferably one with a mall.

There was a slight laugh from the speakers of the silver car they were in. "She's really excited, isn't she?"

"Yup. We were about to go stir crazy if we didn't get off that island soon." Alex said.

Luckily they had only taken a sort half-hour drive before reaching the local mall, and Leigh all but jumped out of the car and ran in, Alex running right after her. The Autobot chuckled before going on a short patrol until they were done.

* * *

Leigh tried on another hat. This time it was a bright blue bean cap. "What do ya think?"

"I think you've been spending to much time with Jazz, you're even starting to talk like him." Alex smirked.

Leigh scowled. "About the hat." She said. "And you should spend less time with the Twins." This time she smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. She shrugged, already bored of the shopping. "Time to go!" she cheerfully announced.

Leigh rolled her eyes as they paid for their things and left. "Alright, we can go." She said blandly.

"Great! I'll text Jazz telling him we're done!" Alex cheerfully said once again.

Leigh stared at her strangely, before passing it off as a sudden need to get out of the store. Once they were out, she felt a pull on her energy field, which she recently found out was a side effect of being the Allspark. She heard a dull crash. "Um, I'll be right back." She handed Alex her bags. _'At least I hope I will.'_

* * *

Leigh walked to where she heard the crash sound and blinked when she saw a crater. How did no one else hear that? She blinked again when she felt another energy field tentatively poke at her own. Testing it, she realized.

As if proving her point, a large prototform came out into the clearing. Optics full of red glass stared at her inquisitively. It spoke in clicks and whirls, almost to itself. "I thought I landed in someplace secluded. Wonder how this squishy found me."

Leigh glared, her silver specked eyes flaring angrily. "My name isn't Squishy! It's Leigh!"

Those red glass hues showed genuine surprise."You can understand me?"

"You mean those clicks you're making? Yeah." Leigh answered.

The red optics let out a small flare and Leigh felt a tingle. She knew she was being scanned. "Hmm. I was told that the Allspark and Megatron were gone." His optics seemed to narrow. "Yet your energy has properties of the Allspark, and some other high level energy."

Leigh suddenly fidgeted. "Well, you see." She bit her lip. "I kinda am the Allspark, the power integrated with my magic." Hey , confession's good for the soul, even if she didn't know who it was she was talking to. Though she didn't recall ever seeing an Autobot with red optics before. Wonder why.

The protoform seemed to stare at her incredulously. "Magic? You're the Allspark?" there was then a strange deep metallic sound emitting from his chest, and Leigh realized that he was laughing.

She glared. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"That the Allspark now has such a fragile form, it's ironic actually." He said. "You said your designation was Leigh, right?"

"Yeah."

He made a strange facial movement, almost as if he were scrunching his nose. "Such a plain and common name, what are you called?"

Leigh bit her lip again. "I used to be known as Avril. My brother named me after his favorite day. April fools day."

"What is April fools day?" There was a curious edge in his vocalize.

Leigh smiled slightly. "It's a prankster's dream day. You can prank all you want, and not get in trouble for it. It happens on every April 1st."

The protoform rolled his optics. _'Better not let Skywarp hear about that.'_ He thought. "Hmm. Well, then I'll call you Prima Avril."

Leigh's eye twitched._ 'First of April? Seriously?'_ she thought. "Um, why?"

"Because it sounds nicer than that one toned designation, and the Allspark should have a Cybertronian name."

"Speaking of which, are you an Autobot? I didn't know they had flyers." Leigh said staring at his wings.

"They don't." he replied sounding disgusted. "Mostly they don't, and anyway, I'm not an Autobot."

Leigh furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, then her eyes widened. "You're a Decepticon, aren't you?"

"I am."

* * *

My first cliffhanger of this story!

And remember, Leigh's mental state is still rather fragile, making it so she's rather trusting, which will later be proven.

Anyone though care to take a guess at who the Decepticon is?


	9. Decepticon

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

9. Decepticon

* * *

Alex was sitting in the driver's seat of Jazz's alt-mode. '_Where is she?_' she thought. It had been nearly half-hour and Leigh still wasn't back yet. _'Wait, I know.'_ She pulled out her wand and looked around first. "I'm gonna use a spell to find Leigh. She pointed at the side mirror. "Please, please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius."

Suddenly a live picture of a shell-shocked Leigh appeared staring at a large protoform, which even more surprisingly had wings. It spoke in a series of whirls. Leigh shook her head. "If you're a Decepticon, then why haven't you killed me? I thought you all hated organics."

There was a series of clicks which sounded angry and demanding and the protoform crossed its' arms.

Leigh stared. "Really? Cause the Autobots said-" she cringed at the angry screech it made. She then looked uncomfortable. "So, you're _not _going to kill me?"

There were softer clicks this time, almost endearing. "Slag." Jazz cursed.

"What is it? All I heard were clicks and what Leigh was saying, and I definitely heard the word Decepticon." Alex said.

"This is bad, he _knows _Leigh's the Allspark." Jazz said.

"What? How would he know?" Alex asked incredulously. "Wait, why haven't you gone to stop him, or contacted the other 'Bots?"

"I did contact them when I first saw who it was, but seeing as he doesn't look ready to blast Leigh to bits, and the fact he just said she was to important to lose tells me he isn't a danger to her." Jazz said. "How the slag he knows is a complete mystery to me though."

* * *

Leigh stared shell-shocked up at the protoform. "If you're a Decepticon, why haven't you killed me yet? I thought you all hated organics?"

"Who told you that?" The protoform crossed its arms in a too human gesture. "Not 'all'-but most-Decepticons don't particularly like organics. But luckily for you, I'm not one of them." He said.

"But the Autobots said-" Leigh started.

"Lies!" he screeched.

Leigh cringed. "So you're really not going to kill me?"

"Of course not, you're the Allspark. You're to important to lose." He said almost endearingly. "Even if you do have a fragile form now."

Leigh sweat dropped. "I could've done without that last part."

"Truth hurts." He retorted.

Leigh twiddled her thumbs. "So what happens now?"

The mech leaned on one leg, another familiar human gesture. "I don't-" his optics narrowed. "What is the limitations of your magic?"

"There isn't one." Leigh said automatically. "_Science_ has its limits, magic doesn't."

"So if you wanted too, you could change something into something completely different?" he asked.

"Yes." Leigh answered. "Why are you asking?"

He smirked. "I want you to change me into an organic."

Leigh stared at him strangely. "Why?"

"There's an Autobot nearby and I can figure that it's your escort." He answered bluntly. "Plus I don't fancy being shot out of the sky."

Leigh bit her lip. "You should know that you won't be able to change back unless I change you back."

"I'm alright with that."

Leigh tried not to comment how _un_-Decepticon-like he was acting, but how would she know what the intricate workings of their processors were like? The only thing she really heard about them suggested that this 'Con should have just killed her outright. "Alright." She said finally. She pulled out her wand. "This-" she stopped abruptly. "What are you, specifically?"

"A seeker."

"Oh. This seeker is now not, a human should fill its' slot." A burst of light shot out from the end of the wand and engulfed the flyer.

When the light cleared, Leigh blinked and looked at the now transformed Decepticon, and couldn't stop the blush that overcame her features. Standing before her was a very attractive teen with messy black hair with blue streaks, and wearing clothes of blue and white.

He then spoke in a surprisingly New York accent. "By the way, the name's Thundercracker." He smirked. "Now I'd like to see that Autoscrap do anything."

* * *

If anyone's wondering, yes,Thundercracker asked to be turned into a human for the sole purpose of survival.


	10. Organic

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

10. Organic

* * *

Alex felt Jazz tense and honestly, she was freaked herself as Leigh came walking over with a black-haired teenager following her. Alex had seen what Leigh did, and knew exactly _who_ that teen was. She saw his red eyes narrow at the sight of Jazz and she shouldn't have been surprised when he spoke.

"Autoscum."

"Decepticreep." Jazz retorted. "Leigh, why? Why couldn't you have let us deal with him?"

Leigh frowned, knowing what 'deal with' meant. "He didn't hurt me, even if he could've, and he let me turn him into an organic. So I'll deal with whatever slag you send me!" she snapped.

Jazz was silent for a very long time before he let out a sigh in resignation. "I _really_ don't think you're making the right decision, Leigh. Prime also agrees."

"Did you just now talk to Optimus?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

Leigh shoved her chin up defiantly. "He can't change back unless I change him back. Give him a chance at least."

"Trust me when I say this. 'You can trust Leigh'." Alex said. Then she glared at the fake human. "Let me make one thing clear though, you mess this up and hurt Leigh, metal or organic, I will kick your aft!" she said forcefully.

Jazz didn't bother with any threats because Alex just summed up what he was thinking, and he didn't doubt for a second that she wouldn't go through with it.

* * *

"Will you remove the blindfold now?" Came the annoyed request.

Alex sent him a glare. "Fine." she then none to gently ripped off the piece of fabric from Thundercracker's forehead and eyes.

The "Teen" rubbed his forehead. "That hurt you know."

Alex shrugged unapologetically. "You said you wanted the blindfold off."

Leigh noticed the mounting tension. "Um, you want to meet Peregrine?"

Alex sent her a sharp look and Thundercracker sent her a confused one. "Peregrine?"

Leigh nodded. "Yes."

Thundercracker shrugged. "Alright."

"Great, I asked Ratchet to watch and he said yes." Leigh said. "So they should probably be in the Med Bay."

"Why Ratchet?" Alex asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I _was _going to leave him with Wheeljack since he is technically Peregrine's creator." Leigh explained. But with how I heard that anything else he makes tends to explode, I thought against it."

Alex laughed and Thundercracker let out a chuckle, though he was slightly confused about Peregrine. Wasn't he a human child?

Alex calmed down her laughter as they headed to the Med Bay. "I just thought of something."

"What?" Leigh asked.

"Heehee. Well, since Wheeljack made the sparkling, and you gave it life, you're both like, the little mech's creators." Alex smiled.

Leigh smiled slightly, but stopped when TC stopped walking all together,a nd had a frozen look of shok on his face. "TC?"

That snapped the fake human out of his daze. "Sparkling? Peregrine's a sparkling?"

"Yeah." Leigh barely managed to jump out of the way as Thundercracker sprinted down the hall. Both Alex and Leigh exchanged looks before running after him. They found him trying to get into the Med Bay. "TC!" he looked at them sharply, though almost imperceptively calmed when Leigh placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you start running when I said Perry was a sparkling?" she asked gently.

TC grimaced at the tone. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Alex asked.

"Sparklings are rare, very rare. As in, if you really gave life to one it'd be the first one in a very long time." Thundercracker said.

Leigh paled at the implication. She toke out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Gothrough Mothrough!" she gestured for him to follow as she walked through the door Alex following them both.

* * *

Just to let anyone know that at the start of the chapter, Alex and Jazz were still watching Leigh and TC, so they saw Leigh turn him into a human.

Here's a little sneak peak at the next chapter _Likeness_

_"What was that for?" he yelled._

_"I don't like you." Alex smirked._

_TC tried not to think about how eerily easy it was to compare Alex to his trine leader. They were both scheming, bitter, evil, and didn't seem to care about using others. If it weren't for the fact Alex genuinely cared for Leigh, he would've thought she could be a less smart, but somehow smarter evil genius. Though the fact they were rather alike was unnerving on its own._


	11. Likeness

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

11. Likeness

* * *

"It is a sparkling."

That made Ratchet glance down at the two humans and fake human. "Leigh, Alex, Thundercracker." he said his fairly neutrally.

"Hey, Hatchet, how's it going?" Alex asked cheekily and the Decepticon gave her a surprised look.

Thundercracker then turned to the sparkling that had all but attached itself to Leigh. It was orange colored mostly, and had golden green optics in a sliver face. "This is Peregrine?"

"Yes. Peregrine, this is Thundercracker." Leigh said smiling amiably.

Peregrine stared at him and chirped in confusion at his name. Alex chuckled at the expression. "No, Perry, this isn't a human." she then smiled. "Perry, do you know what Leigh is?"

Leigh, Thundercracker, and Ratchet raised a brow or optic ridge. "What are you doing?" Leigh asked sounding exasperated.

Alex grinned. "Do you know what Leigh is?" she repeated.

The sparkling churred to himself before he started making a strange sound. "Moommyy."

There was a defening silence as Alex looked proud. "I've bee teaching him how to say that."

Leigh got a large smile on her face. "He said 'Mommy'!" she squealed giddily.

Alex smiled. _'She's getting better. Perhaps TC will for her healing to, Decepticon or not.' _she thought._ 'Speaking of which...' _she then smacked Thundercracker on the bsck of the head.

"Was was that for?" he yelled.

"I don't like you." Alex smirked.

TC tried not to think about how eerily easy it was to compare Alex to his trine leader. They were both scheming, bitter, evil, and didn't seem to care about using others. If it weren't for the fact Alex genuinely cared for Leigh, he would've thought she could be a less smart, but somehow smarter evil genius. Though the fact they were rather alike was unnerving on its own.

Thundercracker wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he 'hadn't' contacted him, but then again, when was the last time he saw a living sparkling? And the Autobosts had the Allspark? Yeah, he let his seeker programing get in the way, this was to much to pass up.

Alex suddenly got a sly sneaky smirk on her face as she rubbed her hands together. "Now Leigh, Why don't we think about more _homey_ accomadations."

Leigh tilted her head. "I'm listening."

Alex's eyes narrowed as her smirk turned dark. Thundercracker unconciously added another tally mark to the growing list of 'WACPAAOVOS.'(1)

* * *

1: Why Alex Could Pass As An Organic Version Of Starscream


	12. Nova

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

12. Nova

* * *

"What is that?" The short, bald Director Galloway shouted.

Lennox looked at where Galloway was pointing...and resisted rolling his eyes. "A house."

Indeed it was a house. A small one story house of sunny yellow and orange trimming. A completely innocent looking house. How the two teenagers and one fake human managed to get it there ws a different story.

"What is it doing here?" Galloway hissed. "It has no business being here!"

A shoe suddenly flew out one of the window( thankfully open), and hit the bald man on the head. "Shut the frag up out there!" A New York male accent yelled from inside the room wherre the shoe came from.

"Some of us are still trying to sleep!" A snarky female voice also yelled.

"Get out here now whoever you are!" Galloway yelled.

Lennox looked at the house warily as an ominous pause ensued. Then the door open and out came Thundercracker in new blue and white clothing, one show missing, with Leigh and Alex following.

The Decepticon glared down at the man he towered over at 5 foot 7 inches. "Who do you think you are slagger?" he hissed.

"I don't know what you just said, but I do know you three aren't suppose to be here." Galloway said snidely. He looked at Will. "What are these children doing here? This is a classified operation, not a daycare!"

Lennox looked at the three teenagers, and they nodded. "Alex, and Leigh-"

"Nova(1), and Prima Avril." Thundercracker corrected.

"Er, right, what he said." Will said awkwardly. "Anyway, there under the Autobots jurisdiction, so unless you want to piss them off, they stay."

"What about him? And none of this was okayed by the president." Galloway said pointing at TC, who sneered back.

Will tried to come up with an explanation that didn't involve using the word 'Decepticon', since they had been told the fake human was under a very strong holoform. "He's a ...guest" The word was used with dark emphasis.

"If he doesn't have authorization to be here, he has to leave!" Galloway yelled.

Leigh stepped up to him glaring. "If we say he can be here, then he can be here!"

"Listen you freaking little-" Galloway pushed Leigh hard enough that she fell down, the only stopping her from hitting the ground being that Thundercracker caught her.

Alex growled at Galloway. "'No one' hurts Leigh and gets away with it"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Galloway sneered.

Alex's eyes took on a strange glint, making them almost a deep red. "This." And without warning, she reeled her fist back and hit Galloway in the nose, hearing a crack. Whether it was his nose, or her fist, she didn't know. "And _that_ was just a warning."

Thundercracker let out a dark chuckle and Lennox fought a smirk. "Nice shot Nova." TC said helping Leigh stand back up.

"Now I see why you call her 'Nova'. It's oddly fitting." Leigh remarked absently.

Galloway held his nose and at the sound of giant footsteps, he looked up at the Autobot leader and his medic. "I want her arrested!" he pointed at Alex.

"He asked for it!" Alex snarled, her fist raised again. She let out and 'ouf' when Ratchet scooped her up upon seeing her bloodied fist.

He scanned her hand. "Alex, there are fractures in your hand, what did you do?" he asked sternly.

Alex pointed her good hand at Galloway. "I hit him in the nose when he pushed Leigh down.

"I want her arrested for assaulting a government official." Galloway yelled.

Alex sneered. "You can't arrest me, I'm already legally declared dead! Ha!" she laughed.

"Alex will be dealt with." Optimus said firmly. That made Alex's laugh stopped short and she gapped at him. Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Take Alex to the Med Bay, and escort Director Galloway to a human medic, then Alex is to report to me."

Alex sent Leigh one last worrying look before she was herded off. Leigh pulled Thundercracker back into the house. She didn't want any one overhearing. "TC, on Cybertron, before the Allspark got blasted into space, did it, um, have a guard or something?" Leigh asked tentatively.

Thundercracker blinked his red eyes, seeming to understand what she was asking. "You want Nova to be your protector." Leigh nodded. "Alright, there is such a thing. You're in luck to, since Megatron's dead, the position is open." He smirked dryly at Leigh's stunned look. "That's right, Prima."

Leigh shook her head and stood. "Well, then I've gotta go get both Optimus's and Alex's okay before I do anything drastic." She said._ 'After all, this is our lives we could be talking about.'_

1:TC calls her that because of her burst of emotions


	13. Justin

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

13. Justin

* * *

Alex looked down at her hand cast. Ratchet had insisted that she wear one to let the fracture heal properly...and because Alex was likely to do something else that could damage it more. So here she was, walking down a hall to the Prime's office, she was at least trusted enought to walk there by herself.  
Alex felt suddenly cold and looked behind her.

She could've sworn that someone was following her, but she couldn't see anyone, and the Autobot who could turn invisible hadn't arrived yet, so it couldn't be him.

She shook her, it was probably just her being paranoid. She continued onward down the hall. When she reached the office, she silently thanked whoever had put in human sized doors. "Optimus." she greeted, almost smiling. She then noticed the two others in the room. "Leigh? TC? What are you doing in here?"

"Leigh was asking if she could request a protector." Optimus said.

"Protector?" Alex repeated. "Why would you need a protector?"

"TC said that the Allspark had a protector, but since the previous one went bad and is now dead, I'd like to have a new one." Leigh bit her lip. "And , if you don't object, I asked that it be you."

For once, Alex was shocked speechless as she stared at Leigh. She managed to find her voice. "Why me?"

"Why not you? You've always been there for me when I needed you, you'd make a great protector."

Alex shook her head slowly. "Can I think it over?" she tried not to cringe at the look of hurt on Leigh's face.

"Alright." Leigh muttered. Shw wasn't going to pretend it didn't hurt that Alex hadn't readily accepted, and she was only thinking that because it was true, she'd make a great protector.

* * *

Alex had her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was in the dark human pantry, brooding about what Leigh had asked. Why would Leigh ask her to be to be her protector? She already failed once, what if she did it again?

She could almost hear Justin say, "This isn't the sarcastic, annoying little sister I know."

...Wait. That sounded to much like Justin, and to real for it to be her imagination. She tentatively looked up and jumped back into the wall in shock. Justin beside her was a transparent figure with a glow. It _was _Justin. "How? You're dead!" she cried.

The apparition rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm dead." he said blandly with a hint of ruefulness.

Alex stared wide-eyed. "But ghosts don't..." she then realized how contradictory that sounded and tried a different approach. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you have passed on?"

"Everyone else did." Justin said. Then he grew excited. "You'll never guess who I met in limbo!"

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Peregrine."

Alex looked confused for a moment before realization flashed on her face. "Leigh's brother? You met him?"

Justin noded. "Yeah, he's cool, but he's scary."

"Why?"

"He acts like you." Justin smirked. Alex rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I would hate to know what that guy was like when he was alive and -"

"Justin!" Alex said exasperated but was smiling at the familiarity of it. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, right." Justin looked sheepish, and if he was still alive, he probably would've blushed. "I'm here to help you make a life-changing decision."

Alex rolled her eyes at Justin's overly dramatic tone. "About if I want to be Leigh's protector?"

"Yeah, so why don't you?" Justin crossed his arms.

Alex sighed. "What if I fail?"

Justin leaned against the wall, somehow not falling through. "If you want _my _opinion, I think you'd be a great protector. Heck, you already are!"

Alex gave him a skeptical look. "You really mean that?"

Justin smiled. "Yes." Then he frowned the next second." Don't you think you should at least give Leigh an answer?"

Alex made a show of rolling her eyes as she walked to the door. She stopped and looked back at him with a smile. "Thanks, but, I guess this really is good-bye."

"Oh, it's not. I'll still be around, you just won't be able to see me unless I want you too." Justin retorted cheekily before fading away.

Alex once again rolled her eyes before heading ou to find Leigh, the knowledge that at least one of her brother's wasn't truly gone was comforting in a way.

* * *

I brought Justin back because I realized that since Wizards, Werewolves, and Vampires were real in the magical world, why couldn't ghosts be as well?


	14. Protector

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

14. Protector

* * *

Alex stared at Leigh, then up at the Peterbilt. She had made her choice. "I wish to be Leigh's protector."

Leigh stared at Alex. She had only gotten dragged by her here with no explaination. "You sure?"

Alex nodded. "Lets just say that I needed a good kick in the right direction." she smiled dryly at that. She looked back up at Prime. "So, lets get started."

* * *

The rec room was bustling with activity, and both Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were poking fun at Thundercracker's now organic form. Which he took surprisingly well, aside from the evil glint that occasional came to his eyes that was suspiciously similar to Alex.

All activity died off though when Optimus came in carrying Alex and Leigh, the former having a cold pack pressed to her forearm of the fractured hand. "Autobots, may I present High Lady Protector Nova, the new ptotector of the Allspark."

Dozens of optics zeroed in on Alex, who looked at them defiantly. "I _dare_ one of you to say anything."  
There was a beat of silence.

"What's with your arm?" Thundercracker asked finally.

Alex removed the ice pack to reveal red glyphs stating Alex's new position and name. What brought the most attention was the fact the glyphs were seared onto her skin. Alex shrugged. "It's just something to let you all know what I am now."

Rathchet suddenly swooped in and took Alex into his palm. He let his scanners examine the burns on her arm. "Alex, why did you burn these into your arm?" he asked thinking she couldn't have been stupid enough to actually do it.

Alex smiled brightly as she put the compact back to her arm. "I didn't. Optimus did it after I asked him too."  
There was a united intake of air as Ratchet gave Alex an incredulous look. He then gently picked up Leigh and gave them both to the closest bot, who happened to be Jazz, and he prompty backed away. With eery calmness, Ratchet then took out a wrench from subspace and whacked their Prime on the helm, shouting in Cybertronian all the while.

While Alex couldn't understand it, she knew none of it was good. Thundercracker though let out a whistle and Leigh stared in morbid fasination.

* * *

Leigh was sleeping peacefully when a sudden glow caused her to wake up. She opened her eyes and focused in on a transparent figure leaning on her desk. She gasped and her eyes widened. The figure had light brown hair, and golden green eyes. "P-Peregrine?"

The figure smiled softly. "It's me, Avril."

Leigh sat up, still staring at him shocked. "I thought you would've passed on."

Ghost-Peregrine's smile turned sad. "I couldn't. I'm sorry , my arrognace cost you your childhood." he said quietly.

Leigh's mind was in turmiol. On the one hand, she wanted to scream and rave at him for abandoning her, but on the other hand, she'd never once heard him apologize to anyone, and he certainly did look more remorseful than he ever had when he was alive. In fact, it seemed to surreal... "Please don't let this be a dream." she whispered.

Ghost Peregrine sat down on her bed. "It's not a dream. I'm really here, just like Justin."  
"Justin's still around too?" Leigh asked surprised.

Ghost-Peregrine nodded. "Yup, who do you think gave Alex the proverbial kick?" he asked softly.

Leigh sighed. "At least she still has someone." she said before lying back down and closing her eyes.

"I'm really sorry." Peregrine said remorsefully.

Leigh half opened her eyes. "Stop apologizing." she snapped sleepily. "Be the caustic, arrogant bastard of a brother that I know and love."

Peregrine grinned. "You got it, Avy."

"Don't call me that." Leigh snapped smiling.

Peregrine smiled before fading away. "Whatever."


	15. Interlude: Meeting Justin

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

Interlude: Meeting Justin

* * *

Wheeljack looked over his new invention with satisfaction. It was to convert solar energy into energon. He almost hesistantly flicked the switch, the machine humming to life. His head fins flashed blue and he looked to his sparkling, who was now trying to crawl under the 'explosion proof' dome as Leigh called it.

"Hey, what are you-"

A loud explosion rang through the base and from the Med Bay, Leigh and Ratchet both let out frustrated sighs. "Does _everything_ he makes explode?"

"Not unless I check it over." Ratchet grumbled heading to the door.

"Be sure not to wrench Wheeljack with Perry in the room!" Leigh called after him.

* * *

Wheeljack rubbed the dent on his helm from Ratchet's wrench. The CMO had taken the sparkling away while muttering curses under his breath.

He had only tried to help, why did he always get hit in the helm with a wrench?

"Is it really _my_ fault if my inventions have a way of exploding?"

"We geniuses are so misunderstood."

"Exactly." Wheeljack agreed, then realized that no one else was in the lab with him. He looked around anxiously. "Who said that?"

"I did." The disembodied voice stated cheerfully.

"Perhaps I _have_ been wrenched one too many times." Wheeljack said to himself.

"No, you're not crazy, well, about this." The voice chuckled.

Wheeljack just had to be sure he really wasn't going crazy. "Mirage? When did you arrive?" After all, it was extremely possible that the spy could've just arrived unexpectedly and decided to not tell anyone and freak everyone out with his vanishing act.

Though the voice proved him wrong.

"I'm not Mirage, whoever that is. I'm Justin!" Then the slowly appearing transparent form of a tall, glowing dark-haired teen wearing a striped blue and white shirt with blue jeans on appeared.

Wheeljack stared incredulously. How in the... His scanners told him that he was virus-free, but the teen was there by some means. "What are you?"

"I'm a ghost!" Justin exclaimed with fixed cheer.

"A ghost?" The engineer echoed. He looked up what a 'ghost' was, and he gasped at what he learned. "You're the spirit of a dead person?" he couldn't help but feel pity for this being.

"Dead wizard." Justin corrected ruefully. "I was known as Justin Russo when I was alive."

"Russo? Are you-were you-"Wheeljack corrected-"the co-creation of Alex Russo?"

Justin frowned at the 'co-creation' part. "If you mean am I her brother, then yeah. I was the oldest."

Wheeljack's head fins flashed blue and he blatantly poked at Justin's transparent form, only to go through it like mist. "Fasinating."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." Justin mused aloud.

"You expected me to crash?" Wheeljack asked curiously. Justin nodded. "Well, this is just to fasinating to pass up. A real embodiment of an offlined organic soul!" his fins were very bright now, so Justing guessed he was extremely happy.

The host teen smiled. "You're taking this better than Ghost-Peregrine thought you would too."

"Ghost-Peregrine?" Wheeljack repeated confused.

"He's the one Leigh named your sparkling after." Justin explained.

"He's around too?" The engineer questioned.

"Yeah, though he seems kinda mellow compared to what I heard what he was like alive from Leigh." Justin said.

"How was he when he was alive?"

"Just like Alex."

Wheeljack let out a mechanical laugh. "I think I'm gonna like you, Justin Russo."

Justin smiled. "And I think I'm gonna like you too, Wheeljack."

* * *

A/N: I got the idea for this interlude from EthanPrime21, since I realized I had to get Wheeljack's co-operation for one of the upcoming chapters involving both ghosties.


	16. Plan

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

15. Plan

* * *

"That." Justin started with a deapan look on his face."has got to be the stupidiest thing you've ever said, Alex."

Alex glared at her brother. She had just told them that they could make their bodies for Ghost-Peregrine, and Justin.

Though obviously not human bodies of course.

"I think it's a good idea" Peregrine said thoughtfully. Upon seeing Justin's incredulous look, he elaborated. " Well, I'm tired of being merely a spirit. I want to be able to actually help! And if it means having an alien body and a new name, then so be it." he said.

Both Alex and Leigh had been adamant that if it did in fact work, then they both would 'have' to have new names.

"And how, pray tell, do you expect to pull this off unnoticed?"

They all jumped(yes, even ghosts can jump) and looked over to the human sized doo to see TC leaning on the door frame, smirking at the fact he'd caught them all off uard.

Ignoring the fact that they had just been found out, Justin frowned. "Yeah, how do you expect to pull this off?"

"Well, we were going to go with Alex's plan of sneaking off and getting caught since her plans always backfire." Leigh began and Alex scowled at her. "So instead, we're just going to get this in the open with the 'Bots and hope they'll help if we ask."

"That'll be first." Justin muttered.

"If you were solid, I'd hit you." Alex said glaring at her brother once again.

"That reminds me." Thundercracker said, drawing their attention back to him. "What are they anyway?" he asked gesturing to both Justin and Perry.

Alex and Leigh exchanged looks. "Well..."

After a lenghty explanation of how ghosts were real(along with all other mythical creatures), TC just looked at them all with a rather amused expression. "So you've really met other aliens?"

"That's all you can say?" Leigh asked surprised.

"You mean you're not gonna faint?" Peregrine asked sounding rather disappointed.

TC shook his head. "Wait, why do you sound so upset?"

"Because Justin showed himself to Wheeljack and he didn't faint-er-crash I mean." Pergrine said.

_'Wow, the two geeks found each other huh?'_ Alex thought in amusement.

* * *

Leigh shuffled her feet. Alex looked back at the two spirits and one human-turned-Decepticon with a grimace, they mirrored it as they waited for Prime to respond. It had been Leigh's idea to at least tell Optimus about everything they were planning to do and that involved telling him about their brothers.

After what seemed like an eternity, Prime replied neutrally. "You wish to construct Cybertronian bodies for your respectively deceased co-creations, who are in spirit forms?"

Leigh nodded timidly. "That's the gist of it."

Prime sighed tiredly. "Leigh, if I allow this, I wish to know to things: Why? And how?"

Leigh bit her lip. "We love our brothers. As for the how, we've got a plan."

"Just don't cause any trouble." Optimus said in a rather knowing way, like he expected them-mostly Alex though-to cause some form of an uproar.

"No promises." Alex replied brightly. Leigh glared at ther icily. "Okay, okay, we'll play nice." Her _for now_ went unsaid.

Thundercracker then procede to pull Leigh and Alex out of the human-sized door, Justin and Ghost-Perry floating behind them. "We'll just be going now."

Only when they were in the hall did though occur to him. "Where _has_ the Sparkling-Peregrine been all this time?"

Leigh smiled. "Spending time with his other creator of course. Which reminds me, we need to ask if he'll help with the bodies."

"You sure you want their bodies exploding?" Thundercracker snorted jabbing a finger in Peregrine and Justin's direction.

Justin cringed. "Explode?"

"Yeah, but we already know you two are going to get a long famously." Alex said already walking away.

Justin floating alongside her. "You really think so?"

"Yup, you're both geeks after all." Alex laughed. Peregrine's lip curled derisively as both leigh and TC smiled slightly in amusement at the indginant looke on Justin's glowing transparent face.


	17. Seeker

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

16. Seeker

* * *

"So you want my help in building your brother's new bodies?" Wheeljack asked Leigh and Alex, while holding Sparkling Peregrine in one hand.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." Alex said smiling.

"Two quiries: How do you plqan on getting the materials. And how do you actually plan on making their bodies come alive with _them_ in control?" Wheeljack queestioned, and gave his creation to Leigh once Peregrine started reaching for her.

Leigh shifted, holding the sparkling close to her. "Um, I just know. After all, isn't life-giving one of my new powers?"

"She has a point." Thundercracker pointed out.

"Thank you." Leigh smiled. Decepticon or not, she had really grown to like his company.

"So, what do you say?" Ghost-Peregrine aked.

"Hmm. Alright, you get me the material and a design for each and I'll help." Wheeljack said.

"We get to design our own bodies? This is awesome!" Justin said excitedly.

Alex shook her head. _'And he's the smart one?'_

* * *

"You mean we _don't_ get to design our own bodies?" Just looked rather crestfallen at the news.

Ghost-Peregrine rolled his eyes. "Of course we're not gonna design our own bodies. We're transparent!"

Justin flinched. "Um, don't make me look goofy then." he said quickly to Alex before fading away.

"Make sure you get me just right." Peregrine said to Leigh before fading as well.

* * *

"So what brilliant plan dod you have to get the material needed?" Thundercracker asked sarcastically as he lounged on the couch in the magic house that Leigh had conjured up.

"We're going to get the material from Cybertron." Leigh said straight-faced.

TC shot up to his feet and gave Leigh a leveled stare. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Leigh said calmly. "Earth material isn't stron enough, and they said they wanted authentic Cybertronian bodies, remember?"

Thundercracker seemed to deflate. "How do you plan on getting there?"

"We know a spell." Alex smirked.

TC rolled his red eyes. "Of course you do."

Alex's smirk turned into a smile. "You and Jazz are coming with us."

Leigh smiled as well. "And since we're to small to carry anything..." she trailed off.

Thundercracker caught on quickly and smirked as well. "So that means I'm gonna have to be in my original form!"

"Congradulations! Give the mech his prize!" Alex shouted sarcastically.

Leigh rolled her eyes and waved for him to follow. "Come on, it's too small in here for me to change you back."

Once they were all outside, Leigh pulled out her wand, but noticed that it had some of the soldiers on it. _'First things first though.' _she thought. "Gialsjay Timesday." she began to hop on one foot as time froze. She pointed her wand at TC. "This human is not not, a Seeker should fill it's slot."

Just like before the Decepticon was engulfed in a bright light and died down as Leigh stopped hopping. Thundercracker stood in his mech form, still sporting colors of blue and white.

Lennox, who was near, stared up at the seeker, then at Alex. "They weren't kidding about the holoform thing." Like every other human, they had been under the impression that the seeker was merely under a strong holoform which hid his real body. So far, no one had questioned it.

Thundercracker transformed into an alien-looking jet and opened the cockpit. "Would Prima Avril care for a flight?" he purred.

Surprisingly, being a human had staved off Sky Hunger, though now that he was back in his mech form, the possesive nature that came with it kicked in, urging him to stake a claim on the magical femme. Allspark or not.

Leigh blinked at his request. Then she grinned. "Sure!" with out another word she climbed into the seat and strapped on the harnest. "We are going to get into so much trouble, but I can't really bring myself to care."

There was a chuckle from the blue jet as the cockpit closed. "Glad to hear it."

Everyone on the ground backed away as the thrusters started up and the jet took off.


	18. Interlude 2

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

Interlude 2

* * *

Ratchet stared down at the two glowing transparent apparitions with some interest. He'd heard the other mechs talk about these two, but had personally never seen them yet, but looking at them now, well, it was quite a sight to the sensors.

They weren't genuinely alive, but they gave off faint readings, and that was most likely because they were actively trying to stay visible.

The darker haired one-Justin, Ratchet believed his designation was-shifted. "So, Alex said to tell you if you would tell _us_ about Cybertronians."

The lighter haired one- who happened to share Leigh, and Wheeljack's sparkling's name-nodded. "It was to help us prepare for our new bodies."

_'Of course she told them to see me.'_ Ratchet let out a sigh. "The first and foremost thing you should know is that Cybertronians have no definetive concept of gender, as the humans do."

Justins' face contorted at that, but didn't say anything. Peregrine on the other hand did ask. "If you have no gender, then why do you sound male?" he asked calmly.

"Comes with the build." Ratchet answered. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Justin said, voice unusually high. "How do you reproduce?" If he had still be alive, he would've blushed probably.

"There are _two_ ways really on how to bring a sparkling into being." Ratchet began. "You build the sparkling shell and the Allspark gives it life. Like with how Wheeljack made the sparkling-Peregrine."

"And the other way?" Ghost-Peregrine asked.

"Carriers" Ratchet answered.

Both apparitions looked at each other, then up at Ratchet. "Carriers?" They echoed.

Ratchet nodded. "Carriers." he confirmed. "They are a special class of Cybertronians who can house another spark in there own spark chamber until it is ready to be placed into a sparkling shell." he explained.

Justin nodded, while Peregrine got a strange look on his face. "How can you tell a Carrier from other Cybertronians?"

"Their sparks." Ratchet replied. "They have silver sparks instead of blue or red." He changed the topic when Peregrine's expression became an eery remiscent of how Alex looked when she schemed. "Now, shouldn't you two be thinking of new designations?"

Justin nodded and waved. "Thanks Ratch." he said before fading away. Peregrine merely inclined his head before fading without a word.

Ratchet let out another sigh. Perhaps he should've told them that Carriers were created by the _Allsparks_ blessing. But there was no need to cause any unnessary worry for either of them.

After all, what were the chances?


	19. Vow

__

__

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

17. Vow

* * *

"That was awesome!" Leigh exclaimed, her face aglow.

The seeker holding her in his palm seemed to smirk. "Well _I'm_ awesome."

Leigh smiled. "You look happy." she then blushed when he raised an optic ridge at her. "Sorry, it's just that your energy field is still in contact with mine, remember?"

"I remember." Thundercracker nodded. "And you're right: I _am_ happier."

Leigh's smile widened. Then she saw Jazz and Alex walking over to them, with the latter in the former's hand. "Hey, Jazz, Alex."

"Leigh, while you and TC were out flying, I got permission from Optimus to go get the materials for Justin, and Peregrine' bodies." Alex said.

_'She asked, but she probably didn't tell Optimus exactly where were gonna get the material from.' _Leigh thought.

"So, where we gonna be goin,' Lil' lady?" Jazz asked.

Both wizards and one seeker smirked. "Cybertron." Leigh answered.

Jazz stared at her blankly. "My audios must be starting to malfuntion, 'cause I thought you said we were goin' to Cybertron."

"I did." Leigh stated. She saw Alex nod and nodded back.

Then as one they chanted, "Transportium Nextobitorium!" And in a flash, the four of them vanished.

* * *

The planet of Cybertron looked dead somehow. The sky was dark and the entire atmosphere had an air of nothingness. Leigh frowned upon feeling the lifeless air; how wizards could breathe in space was still something she was trying to figure out.

Leigh didn't even need to see Jazz, and TC's sad expressions turn to shock as she proclaimed a very powerful vow. "I swear on my spark-er, heart-and with High Lady Nova as my witness; I _will_ return Cybertron to what it once was!"

Utter silence followed the promise and only then did she turn around to their shocked expressions, and Alex looking at her wide-eyed.

TC snapped out of his stupor first and picked Leigh up, bringing her to optic level. "You don't have to promise us anything, esspecially not that." his tone betrayed him though.

Leigh stared up at him stubbornly, she felt the slight hope of the proclaimation coming off his energy field. "I want to do this." she said resolutely.

Alex coughed to get their attention. "Uh, you two can talk about this later, but right now we have something else to do."

"She's right you two." Jazz added.

Both Thundercracker and Leigh looked at them, then back at each other. "Alright." They relented.

Their thoughts were the same though.

_'This isn't over.'_

_

* * *

_

"So, what about this piece?" Alex asked gesturing to a large piece of strangely pale brown metal.

Jazz picked the metal up and inspected it. "Yeah, it's in good 'nough condition." he said placing it in the pile he had.

The four of them had spent several hours looking for metal and they had found a pretty decent amount so far. Jazz and Alex's pile consisted of dark blue and pale brown metal with an odd amount of black added in. Thundercracker's and Leigh's pile consisted of black and orange metal with a small amount of white added in.

"If I had to guess, would these be the color schemes for your brothers?" TC asked.

Leigh nodded. "You guessed right."

* * *

"Where did you manage to get all?" Wheeljack asked in amazement.

Alex smirked. "We have our ways." Then she deadpanned. "Now will you make the bodies?"

"Do you have any designs for me to work with?" Wheeljack retorted smartly. "I need more than just the metal after all."

Alex cursed.

Leigh smiled. "Then we better start drawing."

* * *

A/N: I saw the Wizards of Waverly Place episode of where the Russo siblings go to mars and they were able to breathe in space, so I decided to use the same concept when Alex and Leigh went to Cybertron with Jazz and TC.


	20. Progress

__

__

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

18. Progress

* * *

"So, what do you want on your bodies?" Leigh asked the two apparitions.

"Oh, oh! I want to be able to go really fast!" Justin exclaimed.

Alex rolled her eyes before smirking and drawing something. "Sure thing." she said slyly.

Ghost-Peregrine raised a brow. "We'll, like I said before, I just want a body that says me." he said haughtily.

Leigh stared at her deceased brother for a second before her eyes flickered to the seeker who Leigh let stay in his mech form. "Sure, I got just the thing." she finished her drawing and held the pad up.

Everyone blinked their eyes and their optic ridge/and or brow rose. Alex stared. "You're making Ghost-Perry a seeker like TC?"

"Yeah." Leigh nodded. "I'm making him a seeker."

"Why?" Justin asked.

Leigh smiled. "Because Perry wants something that says him. So what says Bastard of and Arrogant brother than a seeker?"

Alex grinned and laughed. TC rolled his optics. "Laugh it, Nova."

Leigh snickered. "What's Justin's new body look like then?"

Alex calmned down her laughter and held up a finished drawing of a slim blue and pale brown mech. It had wheels attached to it's pedes. "What do you think, Justin?"

"Will I be able to go fast?" Justin asked. Alex nodded. "Then I'm okay with it!" he exclaimed happily.

"Now we just gotta decide whose body gets built first." Leigh said.

"Justin can go first." Peregrine said. Leigh gave him a very surprised look."It's just I've been dead a long time, so I don't mind waiting a bit longer."

"Wow, being dead must have mellowed you out." Leigh said.

"Wait, how long have you been offline?" Thundercracker asked curiously.

Peregrine deadpanned. "I have no idea. The years just all tend to blurr together."

* * *

"This design certainly is specific." Wheeljack commented and memorized the detail to his memory banks.

"So when can you start construction?" Alex asked.

"Hmm." Wheeljack looked over the pile of brown and blue metal that would make up Justin's Cybertronian body. "With the current amount of metal, it shouldn't take very long to construct, though he may be a bit shorter than average, but..."

"But what?" Justin asked anxiously.

"But there's still the matter of_ how_ Leigh intends to have it so you'll be in control of yournew body." Wheeljack finished.

"Leigh said she had that figured out." Alex answered. "So we'll just have to trust her. I mean this is not only me getting my brother back, but also her's, so I don't think she'd just do a half-hearted attempt at this."

"Where is Leigh anyway?" Justin aked looking around the lab.

"Oh, Avril went to talk to TC about something. She said it was important." Ghost-Peregrine explained as Sparkling-Perry tried to grab a hold of his ghostly namesake.

* * *

"So, about earlier, I _really_ want to bring Cybertron back." Leigh said staring up at the tall blue seker. She had found him outside, and he was staring up at the open clear blue cloudless sky.

"There's no reason for you to bring the planet back." TC said after a moment of silence. He could feel Leigh's questioning gaze on him , so he elaborated. "While the thought of Cybertron's return would make _all_ Cybertronians very happy, it can't come back with this war still going on."

"Wouldn't the planet coming back make everything alright?" Leigh asked naively.

Thundercracker shook his head sadly. "No, because bringing the planet back would just renew the problem. It's better if it just stays dead for now."


	21. Discussion

________

__

__

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

Yes, the feeling was mutual. The only thing left to do now was to tell her when they weren't constantly being watched.

19. Discussion

* * *

Leigh stared up at TC with a little trepidition as a heavy silence ensued from their dark conversation. She had been wondering about one thing for a while, and now seemed like the time to ask, since she would chicken out if she didn't.

"Um, how are Cybertronian/Organic relations viewed by your species?" she asked tentatively.

Thundercracker looked at her with mild surprise. "The views vary from factions. Most Decepticons see organics as inferior, and the Autobtots do not harm them."

"That's why you wanted me to change you into a human when we met." Leigh said with realization. "You knew that if the Autobots tried to kill you as a human it would go against everything they stood for." she frowned slightly. "But since I turned you back into a mech, they haven't done anything."

"They can't." TC replied. "When you first stood up for me, you placed me under your care. And since you're the Allspark, I am also under both Nova's, and Prime's protection by extension."

Leigh looked up at him in confusion. "You're gonna have to explain that one to me."

"As the Allspark,it is the duty of the Prime, and the Lord High Protector, Lady in this case," Thundercracker corrected, "to protect the Allspark, and since it's you in a sentient form, they alos have to keep you happy."

"And since your in my care, the same has to be done for you." Leigh finished.

TC nodded. _'And there just waiting for you to get tired of me.'_ he thought gloomily but kept the thought to himself.

Leigh bit her lip. "You said you were happy earlier. Are you happy as a Decepticon?"

Thundercracker snorted. "Happy is _not_ in a Decepticon's vocabulary. I can personally attest that besides my Trine, I was very lonely."

"Your Trine? Who were they?" Leigh asked curiously.

"My-what's the word?-my brothers; Skywarp, and Starscream. I am the oldest, the quiet thoughtful one, and Starscream is the smarter, more sneaky one." Thundercracker explained.

"That sounds like Alex." Leigh pointed out.

"Yes, just like Nova." TC nodded. "Skywarp is the youngest, he's more of a prankster, and well, he isn't exactly all that bright."

Leigh nodded. "Hearing about your brothers and you makes me think of my adoptive siblings. You would be Justin, the oldest, Alex would be Starscream; the middle child and the evil genius. And finally there's Max; the not-so-bright prankster."

"It's eery how much we were like your family." TC said with some amazement.

A slight silence made them both shift awkwardly.

"So, I should go, I've got family time with little Perry and Wheeljack." Leigh said.

"Family time?" Thundercracker repeated feeling a sliver of jealously.

Leigh nodded, oblivious to TC's sudden change on the matter. "Yea, Ratchet said it would be a good idea if 'Jackie and I spend time together so Perry will feel like he's in a loved environment."

"So this is merely for the sparkling's benefit?" TC asked feeling the jealously lessen.

"Uh-huh." Leigh said in assurance. "I like Wheeljack, but not in that way."

A feeling he'd been having since ever learning of the Allspark's surivival strenthen in his spark; hope. "Is there anyone that you _do_ like in that way?"

Leigh blushed lightly as she shyly met Thundercracker's optics. "Maybe." she answered. "Though I'm not sure if he'd like me back."

"You never know." TC said mysteriously.

Leigh smiled and her blush reddened as she turned away to hide it. "Gotta go." she waved before departing.

Thundercracker watched her go before looking back up at the clear blue sky. He had known their flight had been a bit of a security breech, but he didn't care. If anything, her eager acceptance to go flying with him was a return of feelings, and during their conversation she'd dropped subtle hints as to where he stood with her.


	22. Interlude 3: Discovery

________

__

__

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

Interlude 3: Discovery

* * *

"Why won't he slagging answer? He can't be dead or else we'd know!" A voice sounding of nails on a chalk board screeched.

Two mechs cringed; one was black and white, the other was black and purple with wings.

"Maybe he didn't want to hear your screechy voice so soon, Screamer?" Skywarp joked.

Red optics narrowed and Starscream promptly hit the other seeker on the helm. "I am in no mood for your jokes Skywarp. We need to know if Thundercracker is dead or otherwise injured." he hissed.

A sudden cold and stollid voice came through his communications channel. "Starscream, I have gotten visual of the seeker Thundercracker."

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Show us the feed." Starscream screeched over the channel. He looked over at the two other mechs in the room with him. "Soundwave has captured visual of Thundercracker."

The monitor came on and a picture of a blue Cybertronian jet appeared soaring through the sky. A peal of female laughter emitteed from the cockpit to show an organic female with long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and bright emerald green eyes flecked with silver.

"Is this as fast as you can go, TC?" The female shook her head. "I could go faster on a flying carpet!"

"You want fast Prima? I'll give you fast!" The blue seeker rumbled.

Leigh held onto the sides of her seat and grinned crazily as she got an insane idea. "Fashionista Presto Chango!" she appeared the next moment in an aviator pilot outfit and pulled the protective visor over her face. "Time to paly 'Catch the Allspark'." she then smirked. "Then again, you Decepticons have probably been playing that game a long time." she disappeared in a bright flash.

"Prima? Prima!" Thundercracker asked franticly as he transformed and looked around.

Another flash appeared and Leigh was perched on the seeker's shoulder. "You're horrible at this game, TC." she chastised.

TC narrowed his optics. "You wanna play? Lets play!" he said and reached for her.

Leigh grinned again and disppeared in another bright flash of light. "Catch me if you can TC!" she taunted.

"I pray to Primus that Alex does not do this if she finds out." Thundercracker muttered as he tried to catch the female.

The scene comtinued with TC trying to catch Leigh, who kept randomly appearing and disappearing until the screen darkened.

It was so quiet in the room that one could here a pin drop.

The silence was broken by the ever-tactful Skywarp. "Holy slag! I didn't knwo that these squishies could teleport too!"

That pretty much did it for the other two occupants in the room as their processors crashed at the information they had recieved. A fleshy femme Allspark, that could teleport, and TC actaully _having_ fun. It was just too much.

What was next; Sparklings and Carriers?


	23. Max

________

__

__

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

I got inspiration for this idea from a reviewer and decided to go with it.

20. Max

* * *

"Leigh!"

Leigh looked over at her adoptive sister as she jogged over to her. "Yeah?"

"We get to go on another outting!" Alex said excitedly, her eyes bright.

Leigh's eyes also brightened. "For real?"

Alex nodded. "For real. The only condition is that you don't pick up anymore stray Decepticons."

Leigh blushed. "That was a one time deal. Besides, TC ain't so bad once you get to know him."

"Oh, I'm sure you two have been getting to know each other _alot_ with how much time you spend together." Alex smirked knowingly.

Leigh's blush reddened and she looked away. "So where are we going?"

"Hmm? Oh, Mr. Lennox agreed to take us back to our...old home to get anything we may need for our new home." Alex explained.

Leigh stared off into the distance. "I suppose it _is _time to finish our business there." she mused. "Personally, I hope I don't fall to pieces from grief."

Alex couldn't help but agree with her younger adopted sister. While everything that's happened so far has been a welcoming distraction, they still needed to finish there business with the outside world, both the normal and magical worlds.

"Which 'Bot is going to come with us?" Leigh asked looking back at Alex.

Alex looked highly amused for some reason. "The Twins wanted to go sightseeing and they've never been to New York."

* * *

"This is it." Leigh murmured staring at the red door-which they had never used.

Alex nodded as she pulled out her key and with a shaking hand she tried to unlock the door. "I can't do it!" she cried and flinched back as if electrocuted. She immediately felt shame at being unable to unlock a door.

"I'll do it." Will said cautiously and unlocked the door. It opened with a creak and both teen girls flinched. "We can do this some other time if you-"

"No." Alex interrupted as she gathered her resolve and grabbed a hold of Leigh's hand for strength. "If we don't do this now we'll never be able to."

Leigh took Alex's words to heart and made the first steps into the loft. She noticed how cold it seemed and pulled Alex with her. "Come on Alex, we have to do this."

"Do you want me to help you out?" Lennox asked in a fatherly tone.

Alex shook her head. "You've already helped us out by saving us." she said. "We have to do this." she added parroting Leigh's earlier words. She felt Leigh still tugging her along and followed.

"We should go to the lair first." Leigh suggested quietly. Alex gave her and inquiring look. "We still need spell books and other things."

"It's rude to be thought of as a thing you know."

Both girls froze at the familiar male voice, utter shock and confusion showing on their faces as a ghostly form of a young teenage boy floated through the wall to be in front of them, a mischievious smirk on his face.

"M-Max?" Both girls said in shocked disbelief.

"Hey, doesn't your little brother get a hug?" Max asked still smirking.

Completely forgetting that it was their 'dead' younger brother, both Leigh, and Alex tried to hug Max, only to fall flat on their faces as they passed right through him. Max bursted out laughing.

Leigh glared at him as she and Alex got back onto their feet. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Max's cheeky grin answere her question.

"Wait, Justing said you passed on, so how can you be here?" Alex asked, confusion replacing joy.

Max rolled his eyes as expressively as a ghost could. "Yesh, he stayed long enough to watch mom and dad pass on before becoming distracted and following someone who looked a bit like Leigh."

"That would be my borhter Peregrine." Leigh added in.

Max made a face. "Strange name." he commented. "Anyway, I tried to follow Justing, but I got lost. So I came back here." he spread his arms to encompass the entire loft.

"Any more surprises?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Actually..." Max trailed off slyly as another ghost appeared beside him.

Alex felt her eyes moisten as the red-haired ghost smiled sadly at her. "Hey Alex."

"...Harper..."

* * *

Cliffhangar!


	24. Harper

________________________

__________

__

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

__________

21. Harper

* * *

Just like with Max, Alex tried to hug the ghost of her best friend, only to fall through her. She settled for letting out all the guilt andshame she'd kept bottled in. "I'm so sorry! I should never have suggested we all go to Mission City! If it weren't for me you'd all still be alive!" she cried, tears starting to trek down her cheeks.

Harper merely continued to smile sadly at her. "It's not your fault, you didn't know that this would have happened." her face turned neutral as she looked over at Leigh. "Leigh."

"Harper." Leigh returned neutrally.

The two had never gotten along very well, they at least had tolerated each other for Alex's sake. The only real difference being that Leigh had been legally adopted into the family.

Max looked between the two of them nervously. "So, how's Justin been doin'?"

"He's fine." Leigh paused in thought. "As fine as a ghost can be that is. He and Perry are going to have new bodies in some time in the future though."

"New bodies?" Harper repeated skeptically.

"Yes, they're goin to have robot bodies." Alex said wiping her tears away. At both ghost's looks of disbelief, Leigh, and Alex told them what had happened so far.

At the end of the explaination, both ghost's were gaping openly.

"Wow!" Max said breaking the silence.

"So you're really some super-powerful being and dating a robot?" Harper asked Leigh.

Leigh flushed bright red. "TC and I aren't dating." she rebuked.

_'Not yet anyway.'_ Alex thought smirking mentally, but sobered at the loss of future Harper. She thought of human TC for some reason before it clicked. _'Or maybe there's still hope.'_ "Leigh?"

"Yeah?"

"You turned TC from a mechanical being into actual _human_ being, right?" Alex asked seriously.

The serious look on Alex's face kept Leigh from making a rather derisive "Of course." "Yes, I told him that it was possible to turn him human, why ?"

Alex didn't answer, but she did have a bright smile on her face as she looked at her best friend and brother. "What if I told you that it could be possible for you to live again?"

Max looked intrigued, but Harper still looked skeptical. "Really? But how would it be possible?" she asked.

Alex looked at Leigh expectantly, and she realized what Alex was thinking. "I'm gonna place Justin and Perry into mechanical bodies and bring them to life. But if you want, we can have smaller bodies made for you and I can turn you back into human if you want to have your old lives back."

Harper's expression was thoughful. "Could this really work?"

Leigh nodded."This is what I'm gonna be doing for Perry and Justin."

Max's face was excited and happy. "You mean I'm gonna become a robot? Sweet!"

"So you'd both be okay with this?" Alex asked.

"Sure/Heck yes!" Both Harper and Max said.

Alex smiled. "Just let us gather up some stuff for our new home before we go."

Leigh went down the hall to the lair, Max following after her, but Alex and Harper stayed behind.

"I'm sorry." Alex said apologizing for a second time.

Harper looked vaguely annoyed. "Like I said; you don't need to apolgize. Besides, growing up is all about making mistakes and taking on new responsiblities." she now looked amused. "And I'm sure being Leigh's protector is not very different from how it was before all this happened."

Alex let out a laugh. She really missed her best friend. _'I swear a vow of my own; Haper _will_ live to be what her future self is.'_


	25. Decision

________________________

__________

__

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

________

22. Decision

* * *

The first thing that Sunstreaker said when Harper, and Max appeared in his backseat was, "You mean there's _more _of them?"

Alex's brow twitched as she slapped the steering wheel. "Listen up Sunflower, there my best friend and brother, so show some respect! How would you feel if someone dissed y_our_ brother?"

The retort on the nickname died as Sunstreaker redirected his ire to Alex's question. "They'd be scrap metal." he paused and _knew_ he'd walked right into her trap. "I see your point, Nova." he said grudginly.

Harper made a slight face. "Why is he calling you that?"

"Well, TC started calling me that at first because he said it's a reflection of my personality, but I'm starting to like it now." Alex said smiling.

"That, and you made Prime sear the name into your skin." Sunstreaker added.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, there's that too."

Max was looking at the interior in awe. "Wow, a real alien. This is so cool! Are all of them this cool?"

"None of them are as cool as me." Sunstreaker boasted.

Alex raised a brow. "Personally, I like Sideswipe better."

"What? Why?"

"Hmm. His red exterior reminds me of Harper's hair color. Just like how Sparkling-Perry's optic color reminded Leigh of her brother." Alex explained. _'And I really can't think of anythin' yellow that I like.'_

"So Justin's really at where-ever-it-is-where-going?" Harper asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered. "You're not gonna be all stalker-crazy over him are you?"

Harper rolled her eyes. "No. Being dead has made me see that my one-sided attraction to Justin would never be returned, and that I should find someone who would return my feelings. Who knows, maybe being a robot I can find someone who will like me for me."

Alex looked midly surprised at her speech. "So you want to stay a robot instead of turning back into a human and being normal?"

Harper nodded. "I've thought through this carefully. If I turn back into a human, I'll have to abandon my best friend, but if I stay a robot I don't have to." she shrugged. "Besides, being normal is overrated anyway."

* * *

"You want me to make two_ more?"_ Wheeljack asked incredulously.

"That's right." Alex nodded.

"One being a femme and the other being a sparkling?" Wheeljack questioned.

Alex nodded again. "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can do it." Wheeljack assured her. "Hopefully though Ghost-Peregrine won't mind waiting a bit longer." he paused. "Tell Justin that his body is nearly done."

"Wow. You work fast." Alex said in approval. Wheeljack's head fins lit up. "So what's missing?"

Alex wasn't sure, but she could almost _tell_ that Wheeljack was smirking under his face mask. "Him and Leigh."

Alex's eyes widened before her face broke into a grin. "I'll go get them!" she said excitedly, a spring in her step as she hurried out of the lab.

* * *

"You have a lot of interesting stuff." Thundercracker noted as he looked over the crystal ball in his hands.

Leigh shruged as she put another spell book on the living room shelf. "We only took what we neeed and could help us."

"I didn't think it was possible for two people to be so obvious yet so oblivious." Peregrine's voice floated to their ears as he drifted in with Harper following.

"I know, it's so obvious that they like each other." Harper agreed.

Leigh and TC blushed. "Stay out of this!" They both snapped.

"But you _do_ like each other, don't you?" Harper quried.

Both TC and Leigh's blushes reddened and the ghosts both smirked.

"Well, TC is pretty cool and we do get along with each other rather well." Leigh admitted.

"We do spend alot of time together." Thundercracker added.

Before any real confession could be made, Alex barge in with Justin trailing after her, both looking extremely happy. "Wheeljack finished making Justin's body! He just needs you to bring him back to life now!"

"Why are you so happy? I mean it's great that Justin's gonna be back, but I thought you two hated each other?" Leigh asked.

Alex huffed. "True, but I want him back so much that I'm willing to overlook that." her smile returned. "So lets go!"

"Can I come too?" Harper asked and Alex nodded.

"I'll stay here with Max to make sure he doesn't do somethin' dumb." Ghost-Peregrine said.

Leigh looked a the faux human. "You coming TC?"

TC smiled slightly. "Sure."

The excitement of Justin's revival made them over look the way TC and Leigh's hands interlinked for a moment.


	26. Inception

____________________________________

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

23. Inception

* * *

"This is it." Justin said staring at the dark blue and pale brown metallic body lying on the medical berth. His face was human-esque and a visor was over where his optics would be. His pedes were wheels and he bet that he would go wicked fast. The body was a bit smaller than other mechs he'd seen, but it didn't matter to him. He'd just be glad to _live_ again. He looked up at Wheeljack in appreciation. "Thank you."

"Um, Justin, could you float into the spark chamber?" Leigh asked.

Justin blinked in surprise, but nodded. "Sure." he drifted through the chamber palting and Leigh was placed on his chest.

Leigh felt her magic and the Allspark energy flow to her fingertips as she placed her hands on the dark blue chest plating. _'Please let this work.' _she thought. "Murriata Animata."

There was a baited silence before Leigh saw an eery silver glow shone through the plating and the visor lited to blue-green.

"That..was weird."

Leigh smiled. "It worked!"

Alex smiled as well while letting out her breath. "Yes, he's back!"

"What's it feel like Justin?" Thundercracker asked.

"It's like my vison just got better than 20/20." Justin replied. His hand twitched. "I can't move, why is that?"

Leigh slumped into the offered hand as Wheeljack placed her with the small group of humans. "That took a lot out of me." she murmured.

Alex hugged her. "You did a good job."

Ratchet proceeded to scan over Justin and answered his question. "You are unable to move because you have to adjust to your new body. It is rather different than your organic form." he paused. "Do you have a designation chosen?"

Justin nodded. "Since I'm the first of bringing us back, I'm calling myself, Inception."

"Interesting choice." Ratchet commented.

"You mean we have to have new names?" Harper asked surprised.

Alex nodded. "That's how it is. Ghost-Peregrine's been thinking about what to call himself." she smirked. "Sparkling-Perry's gonna have another sparkling to play with when 'Jack is finished with Max's new body."

"Speakng of your brother, do youthink he will be open to adoption?" Wheeljack asked.

"Why do you ask?" Leigh questioned.

"It's just that your brother will need a Creator-figure. I mean anyone of our comrades would welcome him." Wheeljack replied.

Alex looded contemplative. "Well, I _do_ want him to be taken care of." she let Leigh slump in TC's arms and both of them blushed as Alex walked to the exit. "I'll go run it by him."

The last thing she heard before the door closed behind her was the newly-named Inception's yelling of, "What do mean I have tom learn to walk again?"

"So, I'm going to be an alien robot version of a kid when I get my new body?" Max asked floating around.

"Pretty much. You'll also need a Cybertronian parent to teach you the basics." Alex explained.

Max looked contemplative. "Can I choose?" Alex gave a tentative nod. "Then I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Alex tried not to sound so relieved.

"Really." Max nodded and floated over to the door. "Then lets go, I wanna pick out my parent now."

Alex really hoped what Wheeljack said about any 'Bot accepting Max as their Creation would be true.


	27. Wrath

____________________________________

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

24. Wrath

* * *

Leigh looked on in pity and amusement as Inception tried to sit up for thr third time in a row. "Look at it this way, you almost got it that time." she remarked as Inception hit the berth once again.

Inception glared at her. "I'd like to see you try this." he retorted.

"I can only imagine how Pergrine will act when he has his body." Leigh commented dryly. "After all, he's been dead for a long time."

"How old was he, anyway?" Harper asked.

"He was...19, and I had been 5." Leigh answered sadly.

"How did he die?" TC asked curiously.

Leigh bit her lip. "He...killed himself." she replied softly. She felt her eyes start to burn and moisten. "Excuse me, but I need to go."

* * *

Ghost-Peregrine was drifting listlessly through the halls of his sister's house and heard the flipping of pages and floated into the psuedo-lair/the living room, to find Thundercracker looking through one of the books on the supernatural with a look of barely restrained anger on his face.

"Readin' up on your mythical creatures?" he joked. Peregrine's easy-going smile turned tense when Thundercracker looked at him with, his red eyes showing fury and distain.

"You could say that." TC answered in a deceptively calm tone, though Peregrine could hear the threatning edge in it. It also sharply reminded him that while TC looked human, he was still a 'Con. "I've been reading up on a particular creature though, like what effects them and I must say," he said continung in a calm voice as he closed the book and made his way into the kitchen, "it's amazing how such a simple thing could cause so much pain, you know?" TC sent a look over his shoulder at Perry and he was sure those eyes were becoming more and more malicious.

He also couldn't help but realize that the statement had a double meaning to it. "What do you mean by that?"

TC fully turned around to face him, a salt shaker in his hand and glaring daggers at Peregrine. "What I mean is; you took the coward's way out!" he hissed and shook the salt shaker in Perry's direction, hitting the ghost right in the chest.

Peregrine let out a surprised yell of pain before remembering something._ 'Salt is a supernatural repellent.'_ "You were looking for a way to hurt me, weren't you?" he accused gasping.

"Only because you hurt Prima!" Thundercracker retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Perry asked confused. "I'd never hurt Avril!"

"Then why did you kill yourself?"

Peregrine felt his entire spectural body freeze from the inside out at the question and the voice. It wasn't TC who shouted it.

Peregrine looked at the doorway to see Leigh standing there in the doorway, looking hurt and angry beyond belief.

* * *

"So, you remeber the rules?"

Max rolled his eyes at his sister. "Yeah, yeah, don't let the normal humans see me." he paused. "Why does Ghost-Peregrine want orange in his colorings?"

Alex smirked. "Well, after Peregrine gets his new body, he already agreed to pose as Sparkling-Perry's Creator to the humans. That's why no one but the 'Bots know about the sparkling at the moment." she explained.

"Don't they already _know_ about Leigh being the Allspark though?" Max asked confused as he referred to the humans.

Alex shook her head. "No. They only know that we're the 'Bot's charges, you could say. Jazz though has been joking about adopting us though."

Max brightened at this. "Then I'd like to meet this 'Jazz.'" he shrugged. "Who knows, I might just find aparent in 'em."


	28. Reconcile

____________________________________

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

25. Reconcile

* * *

"Well?" Leigh snarled at the apparition of her brother.

Peregrine shook himself out of his stupor. "Well what?" he asked dumbly.

Leigh got even angrier. "TC!"

The fake human nodded and dosed the spectre with more salt, who hissed in pain.

"Alright!" he relented. "I killed myself because I was trying to help you." At her incredulous look, he elaborated. "You know that the wizarding contest between siblings is when the youngest turns 18, right?" Leigh nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "Well, I was already 19, and I didn't want to fight you for our magic, so I forfeited by taking my own life."

"Why?" Leigh cried. "You didn't have to kill yourself! There could've been another way!"

Peregrine shook his head sadly. "Not for me there wasn't. You either had to lose the contest or die. I choose the latter because I love you more than my magic."

"Gee, hearing you say that almost makes me feel bad for throwing salt at you." TC said half-heartedly. "Almost. You still got what you deserved for hurting Prima."

"I understand." Peregrine said with a slight grin. "I probably would've done the same thing for a person I liked."

Thundercracker's face glowed red. "Don't make me throw more salt at you." he warned.

Peregrine rolled his eyes, then leaned toward TC and said in a stage whisper, "When you ask her out; no flowers, she's allergic. And she absolutely loves tacos, can't resist them."

Leigh blushed bright red and grabbed the salt shaker from TC. "Perry!"

Peregrine winked at them before fleeing the room, Leigh right behind him, salt shaker in hand.

* * *

"So, what colors do you want?" Alex asked as she and Max made their way down the hall.

"Hmm, blue, definetly blue." Max decided. "And white!" Alex got a humourous expression on her face. "What's so funny?"

Alex chuckled. "Blue and white are the colors that TC has."

Max looked thoughtful. "Oh, that's neat. Think he'd mind if I borrowed his colors?"

Alex shrugged as they came into the . This was where Jazz usually hung out. Sure enough she spotted the silver mech drinking energon. "Hey Jazz! We need ta ask ya somethin'." she winced slightly as she had also started to pick up Jazz's speech.

The mech in question looked down at the teenage girl and her ghost brother. "Whatcha need?"

"Wwll, Max here," Alex gestured to her brother, "apparently needs a parental-figure and we were wondering if you wanted to adopt him when he gets his sparkling body." she explained.

Jazz stared down at them in shock. "Me raisin' a sparklin'?" he asked in disbelief. "Ya really trust meh that much ta look after your brother?"

Alex nodded and Max spoke up next. "So what do you say?"

"Well, if ya puttin' so much faith in meh, I'm gonna say yes." Jazz replied. Besides, he was already considered Alex and Leigh's unofficial parent by everyone, the only thing not making it official being the paper.

Alex grinned up at him. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other." she waved at them before leaving.

Max smiled up at his soon-to-be dad. "So, what o you think of the colors white and blue?"


	29. Interlude 4:Make It Happen

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

Interlude 4: Make It Happen

* * *

Peregrine had managed to lose Leigh when he had floated through the ground and now he was invisibly drifting through the halls. He could hear low thumps and drifted through a wall to see Inception _still_ trying to sit up. He looked over at Harper, who had stayed behind. "How long has he been at it?"

"About an hour." Harper replied. "He almost gets it, but then he flops down."

"I can _still_ hear you!" Came Inception's indignant cry. "I can't wait until you both know how hard this is to do!"

"Um, Just-Inception, your up." Harper pointed out.

Inception's optics shuttered as he saw that he was indeed sitting upright. "Huh, seems I got distracted enough to not push myself so hard."

"Huh?" Harper looked really confused.

"He wanted to hurt us so his anger made him get up." Peregrine stated bluntly.

"Oh." Harper replied.

"Now I just need to-whoa!" Inception yelled as he landed chest first onto the floor. "Damn it! I forgot I don't have feet anymore!"

"Has becoming a mech made you get dumber?" Peregrine asked snidely.

Inception glared at him. "I don't know, has being dead made you grow an actually heart?"

Peregrine's golden green eyes flashed. "Why you-!"

"Calm down Perry!" Harper said. "Now, Inception, that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"It's true! I heard he was a _jerk _when he was alive!" Inception retorted.

Peregrine growled before stormily floating out of the Med Bay and heard singing coming from the . He floated in to find Max finishing off a song and a kareoke machine was set up behind him. Leigh and Alex were laughing while TC was shaking his head in amusement as all the mechs clapped.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Max said bowing. "Hey, Ghost-Perry, why don't _you _try?"

Perry blinked. "I don't-"

"Oh, come on, we'll even sing with you." Alex offered.

Peregrine frowned slightly before nodding. "I guess."

Leigh icked a song and Alex picked up the two mics before passing one to Leigh and sharing the other one with Peregrine. Alex started it off.

_"You won't know anything unless you try_  
_Might end up falling but you just might fly_  
_You know it's all about what you believe_  
_And maybe something extra up your sleeve..."_

Peregrine almost didn't catch his part at the startling comparison the song was making to him. _'Oh wow.'_

_"Listen what I say_  
_Nothing's getting in our way_  
_There's no fear that can stop us_  
_And no reason to delay_  
_Gonna give it all we got_  
_Yeah we ain't afraid to play_  
_So watch out for it, we're gonna_  
_Make it happen..."_

Peregrine felt his spirits lift-literally and figuratively-as he pushed what Inception said to the back of his mind as Leigh took over.

_"I won't be whining about_  
_what might've been_  
_You know i'm not too big on giving in_  
_I use whatever spell the law allows_  
_That is of course, if I knew how_

_Listen what I say_  
_Nothing's getting in our way_  
_There's no fear that can stop us_  
_And no reason to delay_  
_Gonna give it all we got_  
_Yeah we ain't afraid to play_  
_So watch out for it, we're gonna_  
_Make it happen_

_You won't know anything unless you try_  
_Might end up falling but you just might fly_  
_You know it's all about what you believe_  
_And maybe something extra up your sleeve_

_Listen what I say_  
_Nothing's getting in our way_  
_There's no fear that can stop us_  
_And no reason to delay_  
_Gonna give it all we got_  
_Yeah we ain't afraid to play_  
_So watch out for it, we're gonna_  
_Make it happen..."_

The three of them sang louder and more in sync as they finished up the song.

_"We're not afraid to fall_  
_Yeah we're going for it all_  
_There's no nothing to our madness_  
_Yeah we're answering the call_  
_If we used a little magic_  
_Well we really can't recall_  
_All i Know is that we're gonna_  
_Make it happen_  
_Ye-oww ! "_

Everyone clapped loudly and the three of them bowed.

Leigh looked over at her brother brightly. "Do you feel better now?"

Peregrine couldn't stop the look of surprise that came over his face. "How did you...?" he shook his head. "Nevermind, I _do _feel better now."


	30. Gardenia

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

26. Gardenia

* * *

"Wow." Alex said staring at the tiny body covered in blue and white armour plating.

"Ready Max?" Leigh questioned quietly. The ghost in question nodded and he vanished into the body. She knelt down beside it and placed her hands on the sparkling's chest plate. "Murriatta Animata." she breathed as she felt the familiar tingle of her magic and Allaspark powers mixing and watched the blue visor light up. "Welcome back to the land of the living...Intrepid." she smirked as she remembered the name he had chosen earlier.

Alex snorted. "That figures. He literally is 'fearless.'" she snickered.

Intrepid seemed to click angrily at Alex before looking alarmed. "Ratch, why can't he talk?" Leigh asked as she helped Intrepid stand.

"He is a very young sparkling, Leigh. His vocal processors are not yet fully functional." Rachet replied.

"Oh." Leigh said helping Intrepid onto Jazz'a palm. The newly made sparkling clicked cutely and snuggled into the palm, and caused both Alex and Leigh to let out an "Awww."

* * *

Harper was bouncily floating down the hall to her favorite place on the island. The outside. She liked the inside all right, but on the outside was where he was waiting for her.

She had started up a strange friendship with the Autobot called Hound recently. She only found it strange because she found him strange for actually calling the clothes she had died in 'interesting.' She was wearing a banana yellow headband, a cherry red shirt with white peaches on it, and blue berry coloured pants with an actual blueberry shaped belt.

She had felt lifted at his compliment and in earnest she had said she liked his nature green coloring and conservative alt-mode. They had met each day outside in the shade just far enough into the back of the island so no one could see Harper's ghostly form.

Harper would listen attentively as Hound told her about the 'Wildlife' that had once inhabited Cybertron and showed her holograms of the creatures. Haper had expressed understandable amazement a the creatures remsemblance to earth wildlife.

Today was no different than any other of their meets.

Harper smiled brightly as she saw the green Autobot. "Hound!"

"Harper!" Hound called back with the same genial tone he always used, but it was more pronounced when he was speaking with Harper. "I have some name ideas if you're interested in hearing them." he added a bit shyly.

Haper's smile widened. She had felt comfortable enough with him to help her chose her colours for her new body then had relayed it to Alex to make up the actual design. She still felt a bit unsettled with Leigh to be around her too much. Harper though had chosen Aqua Blue, and Forest Green.

"Sure, whatcha got?"

"How about, Madder? It's a type of plant." Hound offered.

Harper made a slight face. "It sounds like you'd expect me to be angry all the time, as would anyone else if they heard my name. Got anything else?"

"Gaia? It's the name of the Earth personification."

"I don't think I'd be worthy of a name like that."

"Ashphodel? It's a lily flower, and I believe it's mentioned in myth."

"Sorry, but it's not me."

"Marigold?"

"That's the name of a kiddie cartoon character."

"Lychee?"

"Sounds too much like 'Leigh.'"

"Magnolia?"

"Again, not me."

"Ash?"

"That's a guy's name."

A slight look of consternation came over Hound's face. "This is my last one: Gardenia."

Harper went to open her mouth, but paused and sounded it out slowly. "Gar-de-nia. I like it. It's pretty, it's a flower, and it sounds nice." she beamed more brightly if possible, looking happier than the Autobot had ever seen her. "When I get my new body, my name will be, _Gardenia."_


	31. Confession

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

27. Confession

* * *

"So, are we in a relationship then?" TC asked abruptly as soon as Leigh got back home. This seemed like the perfect time to resolve this issue instead of continuing to beat around the bush.

Leigh paused significantly. "I suppose that depends entirely on our upbrinings. Earth couples go on dates for a while before they become "Official" as it were. What about Cybertron?"

Thundercracker had to think about that for a moment. He himself had never been in a serius relationship before, and 'dating' was a non-existent thing because all the femmes were gone, so he decided to use a round-about way of explaining this. "Well, if you were a Cybertronian, I'd court you."

Leigh suddenly blushed. Apparently the word 'court' meant the name thing in English. "You wanna marry me? But I'm only 14!"

TC snorted. "Not right now. When you're older obviously." his eyes sifted away from her. "It's just that, I care about you. It wasn't that 'love at first sight' thing I'll admit, but I was willing to respect you for being the Allspark and a femme." Leigh remained silent as she knew this must have been a difficult thing for him to say. "But then my feelins started to change. I got jealous when you would spend time with Wheeljack, and I cared enough about you to put up with all these 'human needs' that come with the form I asked you to give me..." his cheeks tinged red. "I get nervous whenever I look at you, my spa-_heart_ speeds up and I think you're pretty when you smile and I can't stand seeing you sad." he let out a self-deprecating chuckle. "Guess that's why I threw salt at your brother after all."

Leigh smiled. "I...like you too." she admitted softly as she caguth what he was trying to say. "I've always liked you, but didn't know if how you'd react. I think your accent's cute, and I think you're cute." With each word, her face had grown redder and redder.

TC, on the other hand, crossed his arms. "Cute?" he repeated, his lips a thin line. "I'm only cute? _I _at least think I look handsome."

Leigh's lips curled into a grin at his faux sulky tone. "Thundercracker, would you like to go on a date with me?"

This time, TC's face got red. "A date?" he paused for a moment. "This is funny, everyone thought I'd be the one to ask you out. Guess we just burt that bubble." he said giving a slight grin back and held out his hand.

Leigh accepted the hand without hesistation. "So you really wanna marry me?" she asked in a sly playful tone.

TC didn't miss a beat. "Yup."

He got the pleasure of seeing Leigh's face grow redder tha a tomato.

* * *

"You really wanna do this?" Thundercracker asked as they stopped outside the .

"Yes, I want to do this courting thing your way. And that entails this, then I'm fine with it." Leigh answered softly.

TC smirked as he grabbed Leigh's hand and pulled her into the , nearly all the 'Bots present, and Alex of course. He cleared his throat and everyone quieted down. "I, Thundercracker, am now offically courting Prima Avril." he announced proudly.

Silence...silence...

"Finally." Alex said dramatically. She looked up at the Twins. "Pay, up, I won the bet."

"You sure you didn't use that crystal ball thing to see this?" Sides' asked suspciously.

Alex snorted. "No, it's called, 'Woman's intuition.'"

"More magic mumbo jumbo?" Sunstreaker asked sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes and rounded on TC. "Just so you know, if you hurt Leigh, it just won't be me who's gonna hurt you, you know."

TC stared defiantly back at her. "That is never gonna happen."

_'Never say never.'_ Leigh thought cynically as another issu occured to her.

TC was still a 'Con; human or not.


	32. Date

I own nothing, except for Leigh and now the sparkling.

28. Date

* * *

"So, which one?" Alex asked as she poked her head into TC's room.

"Which what?" TC asked confused.

"Are you gonna stay in your human form or go back to your mech form for your date?" Alex clarified.

"Figured I'd go in my original form. Spaeking of which, think you can change me back?" Thuncercracker questioned.

Alex smiled. "Sure thing." Then she smirked. "And I'm sure you've heard enough threats to your person if you do somethig Leigh doesn't want."

"I promise to be on my best behavior with her." Thundercracker swore, hand over his heart, and couldn't resist adding, "Mama Protector."

He had to duck as Alex shot a spell at his head.

* * *

"You're being very laxed about this." Peregrine said idly as he watched Leigh pick out what clothes she was going to try on.

The girl shrugged. "Why should I be panicked? I'm sure TC and I are going to have a great time on our date."

"Not _too_ much fun I hope." Peregrine said seriously.

_"Please_, like I'm that stupid." Leigh huffed.

Peregrine rolled his eyes. "I did crazy things on dates I went on. I mean, can you blame me? Look at me! I'm drop dead gorgeous!" he boasted.

Leigh smirked. "Emphasis on the dead, Perry." she snickered. "Do you know how Intrepid and my sparkling are getting along?"

"They're getting along great." Peregrine replied. "Infact, those two are so sickeningly adorable with their big optics an cute clickling that some mechs are compairing them to some mech named Bumblebee." he shrugged. "In a world: they're all psyched."

"More than they were already?" Leigh asked amused.

"Point taken." Peregrine quipped before drifting out of the room.

* * *

Thundercracker once again looked over his shiny and polished paint job. He was amazed that he looked brand new only after an hour od washing. Then again, he had did it to impress Leigh, his future mate.

Though he was pretty sure that he had already impressed her with his mere prescence the first day they had met.

A slight movement made him look down, and his optics widened. Leigh looked different than she normally did with her hair free flowing down her back and the ends being curled. She was wearing a light blue dress and a purple jacket for the cold night air, and her shoes were also purple.

"Wow, you look great in purple and blue." TC said awed.

Leigh grinned up at him. "And you're shining like the stars in the sky." she said breathily.

TC looked up at the sky, the stars already out. "Heh, I do, don't I?"

Leigh smiled and stepped into the hand offered to her. "So, a moonlit walk on the, er, island? How romantic." she laughed airily.

"You know how protective these Autobots are. I'd be scraped if I let anything happen to you." Thundercracker's optics dimmed a little. "Though would a kiss at the end of the date be acceptable?"

Leigh blushed bright red. "Uh, yeahm it would. Verty much appreciated." Then _she_ grinned slyly up at him. "Woudl the thought of a sparkling of our own be acceptable in the future?"

Instead of being embarrassed, TC's optics dimmed further and his engine practically purred. _"Absolutely_." he sounded out.

Leigh went redder as her plan backfired. "So, you notice how how close Harper and Hound seem to be getting?"

TC raised an optics ridge at the subject change, but answered anyway. "Yes, I have. And how about Alex and the Twins?"

Leigh paused thoughtfully. "Well, they _do_ spend alot of time together. _Heck_, Sunstreaker doesn't even bother snapping at Alex when she calls him Sunny anymore."

"Don't call me Sunny!" A Voice snapped over the speakers.

TC and Leigh both looked annoyed. "Alex, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you better not be spying on us!" They yelled.

"We're not." Alex said over the mic. "We're recording it!"

"ALEX!"


	33. Kiss

29. Kiss

* * *

"I'm really tempted to finish our date by taking you flying to get away from your 'Mama.'" Thundercracker said.

"I'm not her mama!" Alex yelled over the speaker. "Call me that again and I'll turn you into a guinea pig!"

"Can you really do that?" This time it was Sideswipe's voice over the speaker.

"Yep." Alex replied.

Leigh rolled her eyes and decided on some payback on her own. "Hey Alex, when are you and Sides' finally gonna go out?"

There was a tense pause before a "We'll leave you alone now," from Sideswipe came.

Leigh looked back up at TC, who looked impressed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Besides the fact I have unbelievable powers at my disposal?" Leigh asked sarcastically.

TC hummed. "That too. And you have pretty eyes."

Leigh blushed at the compliment.

* * *

In the monitor room, Alex was blushing. _"Do_ you like me Sides'?" she asked. They had pranked together enough, but she had only assumed he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Uh, well…" Sideswipe was struck speechless momentarily. It seemed that while Leigh had been oblivious of her own feelings, she had not been of _his_. "Well, what she said may have _some_ merit but-"

"Forget this." Sunstreaker interrupted brusquely and looked Alex in the optic, er , eye. "He likes, _I_ like you; there, now it's out in the open."

"You _both_ like me?" Alex repeated and felt light-headed.

She wasn't one to faint, but that was exactly what she did.

* * *

Sparkling-Peregrine looked at the new blue and white sparling curiously. He clicked. Intrepid clicked back. He clicked some more and the other sparkling copied him. Intrepid reached out and poked Peregrine in the faceplate.

Peregrine swatted the digit away and poked him back, clicking angrily.

"What da ya think dere sayin'?" Jazz questioned as he and Wheeljack watched their sparklings interact.

"I have no idea." Wheeljack said plainly.

The control panel beeped and Jazz went over to it. When he pressed it, he was met by a black and white mech. "Prowl! Ma main mech! How ya doin'?"

The other mech on the screen looked ready to crash. "Jazz? We had gotten word previously that you and the Allspark had been destroyed."

Jazz shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, we're back."

_"'We're back_?'" Prowl really looked like he was about to crash. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Allspark, Prowl. The Allspark still exists." Jazz said seriously as he stepped aside. "See? She gave us sparklin's."

Prowl's optics suddenly went dark as he fell backwards. "Prowl!" Another voice yelled and a femme came into view.

"Hi ya 'Racer!" Jazz greeted.

Moonracer jumped and looked at Jazz in shock. "Jazz!" she exclaimed and looked behind him at the two smaller beings. "Oh, those sparklings are _sooo_ cute!"

Jazz chuckled as both sparklings preened and clicked under the praise. "They sure are, 'Racer." He agreed. "So, this an update?"

Moonracer managed to nod, though she looked more like she wanted to snatch the sparklings up if she could. "Yeah, we're gonna be arriving within the next two solar cycles."

"Two days?" Wheeljack repeated. "Hope Inception's up by then."

"Inception? Who's that?" Moonracer asked curiously.

"New mech." Jazz replied. "Eh, it'll be explained when ya all get here."

Moonracer looked put out, but nodded. "Fine, but I gotta ask, is he cute?"

Suddenly, Intrepid began clicking in the sparkling version of laughter.

* * *

"Well, this was nice." Leigh said as TC made his way back to their house.

"Would've been nicer if I had been able to take you flying." TC grumbled.

Leigh snickered at his moodiness. "Well, just being with you on a real date is good enough for me."

That made TC perk up. "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Leigh answered. When they got back to their house, TC put her down and with a wave of her wand and a spell later, TC stood before her in his human form.

"Even with the lack of flying?" he asked.

"One track-mind, that's what you have." Leigh said rolling her eyes.

TC smirked and put his hands on either side of her face, causing her to start blushing. "How's _this_ for a one-track mind?" he questioned in a purr as he leaned down and put his lips to hers'.

Leigh was supernova red and her knees felt weak when he pulled back. "D-definitely not a one-track mind." She amended.

It may have just been a chaste kiss on the lips, but it was special to Leigh more ways than one. Not only was it her first kiss, it was the first kiss she had with her future mate. She felt rather giddy at the thought of _more_ kissing later on.

* * *

A/N: There it is, after possibly 14 chapters of oblvious feelings and awkward conversations, they kiss.

And I hope I have done a good job of sutble-or not so subtle- foreshadowing for future pairings. Esspecially since I made one _really_ obvious now.


	34. Nostalgia

30. Nostalgia

* * *

When Alex awoke, she found herself staring into two pairs of blue optics. She remembered what they had been talking about before her embarrassing fainting spell and she managed to keep herself from blushing. "How long have you been there?" she paused. "How long have I been out?"

"20 minutes." Sideswipe said.

"And you haven't gotten Ratchet?" Alex questioned, and then paused again. "Then again, good idea."

"I really like you." Sideswipe said appreciatively. "And not just because you have the bearings to take on Ratchet with your snark."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Yes, her snark is the reason we like you." He said sarcastically.

Alex rolled her own eyes and sat up, popping her back into place and stood up. "I better be getting home now then, since we promised to leave TC and Leigh alone."

"I've been wondering something, why does Ghost-Peregrine keep calling Prima, 'Avril?' It made sense when we we're told it was what she decided her Cybertronian name to be, but he couldn't possibly have known that." Sideswipe said in a brief moment of logical clarity. "You know, with him being dead and all." And the moment was over.

"That's because 'Avril' really was Leigh's name." Alex confirmed. "She let me call her that and that she liked it so much she decided she wanted it to be her legal name."

"Why though?" Sunstreaker questioned. "Leigh just sounds so…plain. Even 'Avril' sounds much better."

"Heh, that's actually what I said." Alex said and thought back to the event.

_"Leigh? That's what you want your name to be?" A 10 year old Alex questioned. _

_"Yes." An 8 year old newly named Leigh replied calmly. _

_"Why? If you can change your name, why not something more…pretty. Like Marigold, or Alexandria. Hey, we could both be Alex." Alex said._

_Leigh shook her head. "My middle name is Harmony, so it kina works itself out." She shrugged._

_"You're kinda weird for an 8 year old." Alex observed tilting her head._

_"Hey, I had to grow up a bit faster in an orphanage." Leigh replied._

_Alex blinked and decided to _not_ pursue that subject. "Uh, I supposed your middle name makes up for such a lame first name, hey that rhymed!" _

_Leigh rolled her eyes. "Yes it did, _sister_." She said smiling and looked very happy to be saying that._

_"You know, I always wanted a sister." Alex replied with a smile of her own. "Well, Harper counts, but now I have a 'real' sister, like, adopted." She put a finger to her chin in thought. "I guess this means I have _two_ sisters now. We outnumber the boys now!" she beamed, but her smile dropped the next moment. "Though it kinda sucks that you can't learn magic yet until I'm done with my training wand."_

_Leigh waved it off. "Heh, no big deal. Though, if you want to get picky, _you_ have the plain name."_

_"No I don't!"_

Alex broke out of her reverie with a smile. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. _'Those were the days; me and Leigh arguing over our names. I miss those, but I can still make more memories.' _She thought and looked up at the two mechs. "I suppose since TC and Leigh are out, I can spare some time. So what was Cybertron like for you two?"

* * *

"Do you miss being alive?"

Ghost-Peregrine blinked at looked up at the blue and silver mech lying on the berth. "You were dead, you tell me if _you_ missed being alive." He retorted.

"Okay then I will." Inception shot back. "I missed being alive and thought it sucked that I died by being taken out by falling debris that just happened to crush me. At least you got to pick _your_ death."

Peregrine frowned. "Don't think I got off easy. I truly regretted what I did, and all the actions it caused my sister to go through."

"Even being adopted?" Inception questioned.

"Except that." Peregrine replied. "That was something I was glad had happened."

"You still didn't answer my question, do you miss being alive?" Inception asked.

Peregrine looked away for a moment, before grimacing. "I…I _do_ miss being alive, but after all the time I've spent being dead, it's all just sorta blurred together." He shrugged. "Though I'm sure I'm going to feel like crud when I become alive."

"Is that the reason you're stalling Wheeljack with making your body last?" Inception asked logically.

"Yes." Peregrine retorted. "I'm actually kinda nervous about being alive again, and I just don't know how to feel about it." He looked up at the mech with a glare. "You'd better not tell anyone that."

Deciding to give the ghost some leeway, and the fact he felt bad about making Peregrine make Leigh upset, he let the threat slide. He still thought the ghost was a jerkish male version of Alex though. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me.


	35. Neutral

**31. Neutral**

* * *

"This sucks." Alex groused as she and Leigh were sitting at the table in their house. "Why do we have to stay cooped up in here?"

Leigh stared at her sister as she sighed. "Because another 'liaison' was hired and you can't cause another incident by punching them, so everyone thought it was better for us to stay in here."

"But I'm so bored." Alex replied grumpily as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "TC's lucky, he just has to renounce his 'Con status and he doesn't have to get carted off. _That_ certainly would have put a damper on your relationship."

Leigh rolled her eyes. "It's not as simple as it sounds; TC can't just say he's not a 'Con anymore just like that." She said snapping her fingers. "And while I don't _want_ him to get carted off, I _do_ want TC to make this choice on his own without being pressured."

Alex chuckled darkly. "Good luck with that."

* * *

While Thundercracker was glad to be back in his 'regular' body, he also missed being human. Maybe it was because of Leigh? Yeah, that was it; after all, his human body required so much maintenance to keep going.

Though it did give him a new perspective on that whole 'mile in another's shoes' saying the humans had.

Another thought also struck him. If these 'supernatural creatures' existed, which his race was technically classified as well, then that meant there was good and bad too right? Hmm, he couldn't go ask Prima or Nova since they were told to stay out of sight.

The same with Ghost-Peregrine as well, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be too inclined to talk to him anyway. Which left only one person, or rather, one mech.

TC found Inception trying once again to walk after having mastered sitting up. He seemed to be doing well so far. "Inception, I need to talk to you."

Inception barely gave him a glance as he concentrated on moving, but the action did show that the mech was listening, so TC continued.

"Any of these other supernatural beings, there are good and bad, right?" he asked.

Inception nodded. "Yes, and while some of them are classified as 'dark', they _can_ be good, or neutral at best. In fact, _most_ are neutral if they don't want to be like others of their kind and still want to maintain the respect they hold for their race while not being all 'goody-goody.'" He explained.

TC nodded as he thought it over. In a way, it _did_ sound a lot like his situation. He didn't want to be an Autobot, but he didn't want to remain a 'Con if it meant that he would eventually be forced to hurt those that his Prima Avril cared about.

But then again, there was that stigma of Neutral's being considered cowards for not picking a side.

"These 'neutral' beings, are they discriminated against?" TC asked.

Inception shrugged. "There are always going to be some that view it as 'weird' but mostly they're just people-'like' and that means there _actions_ depict what type of person others see them as."

TC read between the lines. While his actions since he's been on this base have been considered 'benign' he was _always_ going to be watched with a sense of wariness that was only in effect because Leigh had unwittingly been protecting him.

And while being Neutral may cause some backlash later on, he'd 'cross that bridge when it comes to it' as the saying goes and he decidedly makes his choice.

"Thanks Inception for the advice, you've helped me a lot."

Inception waved it off, though he did look a little prideful. "Think nothing of it." He said haughtily.

TC rolled his optics, which he found rather ironic as this was the mech that Leigh had compared him too. He left the room to let Inception get back to relearning to keep his balance and headed down the hall toward Prime's office, who looks up upon seeing him enter the room.

"Yes?"

TC gathered his resolve. "Prime, I've made my decision. I've decided to become Neutral."


End file.
